


Trust Is A Flexible Word

by Htuiba



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, Drinking, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: Un año después de su separación Blaine finalmente se traslada a New York. Sus esperanzas de un reencuentro se pulverizan cuando se entera de que Kurt tiene un nuevo y perfecto novio -hasta que descubre que Kurt está atrapado en una relación abusiva. POV de Blaine, en capítulos posteriores también POV de Kurt, vulnerable!Kurt, ¡Por favor lean las Advertencias Desglosadas dentro!





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust Is A Flexible Word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233162) by DiDiGLee. 



> POV de Blaine, en capítulos posteriores POV de Kurt
> 
> vulnerable!Kurt, NO canon!Kurt
> 
> Este fic es canon hasta el episodio 04x06 «Glease». (Esto significa que la llamada de teléfono en «Thanksgiving» y todo lo de Navidad no ocurrió.)
> 
> Nota de autor: Hola a todos, así que el episodio The Break Up se ha desatado un montón en FanFiction y he visto algunas ideas sobre cómo Blaine terminó en una relación problemática con Eli, porque piensa que lo merece por engañar a Kurt. Me ha llamado la atención otra idea que estoy presentándoles ahora. Esta historia es acerca de cómo Kurt es un desastre por su separación y termina en una relación abusiva en New York.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Esto NO es canon!Kurt, porque no creo que Kurt se distanciara y actuara como lo hace en esta historia. Si no les gusta vulnerable!Kurt entonces por favor no lo lean.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS DESGLOSADAS (para capítulos posteriores): abuso físico, violencia, auto-lesiones, abuso de alcohol.
> 
> Sólo una aclaración: Este NO es un fic sobre lo que se espera en el siguiente episodio de Glee (04x11). Esto no es sobre Kurt y el nuevo personaje del programa, Adam.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ¡UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A HarmonyLover por ayudarme con esta historia! Todos, por favor asegúrense de checar su historia "Have A Little Faith" la cual es sobre arreglar la relación Klaine antes de que suceda la ruptura. ¡La amo! Ella es realmente talentosa con las palabras. :)

―¡BLAINE! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Blaine escuchó su nombre e instintivamente miró en dirección al grito agudo.

―¡BLAINE SILBADOR! ¡POR AQUÍ!

Una pequeña figura morena se acercó corriendo hacia él, cruzando la calle (casi siendo atropellada por un taxi amarillo) con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro

Blaine abrió sus brazos para atraparla y darle vueltas alrededor con el fin de compensar su entusiasmo.

―¡Blaine! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente estas aquí! ¡Es tan genial verte! ¡Bienvenido a New York! ―Rachel casi lo ahogó en el torrente de palabras mientras lo abrazaba exuberantemente.

―Gracias, Rachel, ¡es bueno verte también! ―Blaine le sonrió con cariño, contento por esa recepción afectuosa, de la cual no se sentía merecedor en absoluto.

Por un momento sólo sonrieron al otro mientras todas las palabras no pronunciadas daban vueltas en ambas cabezas. Casi un año había pasado en el cual apenas si mantuvieron el contacto. Sólo cuando Blaine recibió su carta de aceptación y supo que iría a vivir a New York la contactó otra vez, y no esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa.

―Como sea ―Rachel se tomó del brazo con él para llevarlo a arrastras―. ¡Hay una agradable y pequeña cafetería a la que necesito llevarte! ¡Cielos, tenemos tanto de que hablar! ¡No puedo creer que por fin estas aquí! ¡Parecen años!

―Sí, es verdad ―Blaine mordió su labio inferior. La extrañaba. Todo sobre ella, incluso su loca y apabullante personalidad. Sólo ahora que la veía otra vez se daba cuenta cuánto extrañaba hablar con ella, darse cuenta le hizo querer llorar. Si no lo hubiera arruinado, las cosas serían de diferente manera ahora.

―Gracias por reunirte conmigo ―dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, no realmente mirando la ciudad, sus ojos sólo paseaban por el pavimento frente a sus pies y con la pequeña mano de Rachel aferrándose a su brazo ―. Sólo he estado aquí por una semana y ya me siento abrumado por todo esto. Quiero decir, guau, ¡New York! ―extendió su brazo libre para captar la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Rachel le sonrió―. Sé a lo que te refieres ―le aseguró―. Yo estaba impresionada también. Pero no te preocupes, ¡te lo mostrare! ¡Pronto te sentirás en casa!

Tiró de él a una pequeña cafetería, colocando la chaqueta en un taburete libre por la ventana para guardar el asiento y luego se acercó a la barra para pedir sus cafés―. ¿Un expreso doble, Blaine Silbador? ―le preguntó con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

Blaine frunció el ceño―. ¿Sabes mi orden de café?

―Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿cierto? ―respondió, y otra triste sonrisa rozó sus rasgos. Había crecido hermosa, Blaine lo notó. Siempre había sido hermosa, pero no podía evitar ver cuánto floreció viviendo en New York.

Tomaron asiento en la ventana y sólo se sonrieron mutuamente por un rato, ambos aún demasiado emocionados acerca de verse y no sabiendo por dónde comenzar. Blaine había temido que no quisiera verlo; después de todo aún era la mejor amiga de Kurt. Pero allí estaba ella, con los brazos abiertos y una tierna y cálida sonrisa haciendo a Blaine sentirse bienvenido.

Hablaron sobre NYADA y Juilliard por un tiempo hasta que fue obvio que solo estaban divagando entorno a la cuestión realmente importante.

―¿Cómo esta Kurt? ―Blaine finalmente encontró el valor para preguntar, y ahí estaba otra vez, la triste y anhelante sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos por ninguna razón más aparente que lamentar el lío en que se había convertido su mutua realidad.

―Genial ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Sí, esta genial. Bueno, considerando las circunstancias.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo―. ¿Qué circunstancias?

―Bueno ―Rachel lanzó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro―. Por un lado está el hecho de que dejó de postularse en NYADA. Le dije que debía seguir intentándolo, pero después de dos rechazos se ha dado por vencido.

El alma de Blaine cayó al escuchar esa noticia. ¿Kurt había renunciado a NYADA?

―Pero bueno, por otro lado el ama trabajar en Vogue y está súper ocupado ahí, ¡es un verdadero adicto al trabajo! ―rió, pero no sonó muy convencida―. Además tiene un nuevo novio ―agregó con una débil sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine dejara de latir―. En realidad yo lo animé para que comenzara a salir de nuevo ―le confesó a Blaine―. Estaba terriblemente temeroso durante meses después de la ruptura. Ni pensar en que viera a nadie más, así que estoy muy contenta por él ahora.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada a su taza.

―Me alegra escuchar que es feliz ―se las arregló para decirlo y lo dijo en serio, a pesar de que le dolía. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero parte de sus razones para ir a Nueva York había sido la esperanza de que iba volver con Kurt de alguna manera, a pesar de que no habían hablado en casi un año.

―Sí, Kurt es muy feliz ―Rachel confirmó con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo mientras sus uñas estaban golpeando la mesa sin descanso―. ¡Su nuevo novio es como un sueño hecho realidad! Su nombre es Andrew, es una especie de ejecutivo de publicidad, aparentemente muy exitoso.

Andrew. A Blaine instantáneamente le desagrado ese nombre.

―Además es gracioso y encantador ―Rachel continuó su lista de los atributos del nuevo novio de Kurt―. No puedo decir nada malo sobre él.

―Suena como un muy partido ―Blaine dijo, intentando mantener sus celos fuera de su tono de voz.

―¡Oh sí, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Por lo que escuché, ¡es _increíble_ en _todas las formas posibles_! ―ella arqueó las cejas sugestivamente, pero luego pareció recordar con quien estaba hablando―. Lo siento.

―Está bien ―Blaine hizo girar lentamente el café en sus manos y miró su amiga de cerca. A pesar de su discurso entusiasta Rachel no parecía estar realmente feliz por el nuevo novio de Kurt―. ¿No te grada? ―fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, sintiéndose atrapada―. No es que me desagrade ―explicó cuidadosamente―. Es sólo que... la forma en que Kurt ha cambiado desde que esta con Andrew...

Blaine frunció el ceño de nuevo―. Cambió, ¿cómo?

Rachel suspiró ligeramente con demasiado dramatismo―. Empezando por el hecho que no ha tenido tiempo para verme más. Tengo la sensación de que se está alejando a propósito de mí y se ha vuelto aún peor desde que se mudó con Andrew.

―¿Se mudó con ese chico? ―Blaine preguntó, totalmente desconcertado. Kurt estaba _viviendo_ con un chico. Los celos se le inyectaron como fuego por sus venas. Siempre había soñado vivir con Kurt.

―¿Cuándo... por qué... cómo?

―Hace tres semanas ―Rachel le dijo―. Andrew le pidió que se mudara con él, así como así. Le supliqué a Kurt que se quedara conmigo porque no quería buscar otro compañero de piso, pero dijo que deseaba darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué podía decir? Después de todo, fue mi idea. Quiero decir, convencí a Kurt para que comenzara a salir de nuevo, así que ahora no puedo quejarme, ¿cierto?

Era claro para Blaine que Rachel estaba desconsolada porque casi ya no podía ver a Kurt. Aparentemente entre las horas de trabajo y ahora viviendo con Andrew, no tenía mucho tiempo libre para verla.

―¿Crees que aceptaría verme? ―Blaine preguntó―. Me encantaría verlo y tratar de ser amigos otra vez.

―Puedo preguntarle si quieres ―Rachel ofreció.

Blaine dio un asentimiento de cabeza―. Sí, por favor.

* * *

Dos días después, Blaine se sentó en la cama de su dormitorio individual, tratando de trabajar en un ensayo y agradecer a los cielos que su molesto compañero estaba fuera.

Su teléfono sonó. Miró al identificador de llamadas y se congeló inmediatamente cuando vio que se trataba de Kurt. Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza y estaba asustado, pero también emocionado por esta llamada.

―¿Hola? ―respondió vacilantemente.

―Hola ―la voz de Kurt sonó dentro de su oído. Sonaba alegre y un poco exuberante ―. Escuché por Rachel que estás en la cuidad. Pensé que debía hacerte una llamada y darte la bienvenida a New York.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, todavía sorprendido por la inesperada llamada. No había hablado con Kurt desde... desde hacia tanto. Oír su voz lo hizo temblar.

―¿Así que estás en Juilliard? Eso es genial.

―Sí, lo es ―Blaine reconoció y quiso abofetearse a sí mismo porque no sabía que más decir a Kurt.

―Okay, eso es genial ―Kurt repitió―. Escucha, me tengo que ir. Sólo quería decir saludar y es realmente genial tenerte en la ciudad. ¡Adiós!

―¡Kurt, espera! ―Blaine cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su teléfono. Tomó un profundo respiro y rezó por valor―. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café algún día?

―Uh, si, por supuesto ―Kurt respondió, pero sonaba cauteloso―. Es sólo que estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo.

―¿Qué tal en el almuerzo, mañana? ―Blaine preguntó, intentando sonar casual, aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, sobre la posibilidad de ver a Kurt el día siguiente.

―No hago descanso para el almuerzo ―Kurt respondió.

Blaine permaneció en silencio. Eso era un rechazo evidente. Kurt no quiera verlo en realidad. Esa llamada no era más que un gesto de amabilidad.

―Entiendo ―Blaine dijo.

―Pero a veces voy por un café al lugar que Rachel te llevó el otro día ―Kurt dijo lentamente―. ¿Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos allí? ¿Mañana en la tarde alrededor de las cuatro en punto?

―¡Sí, suena genial! ―Blaine se apresuró a decir.

―Pero no pudo hacer ninguna promesa ―Kurt dijo―. No sé que tan loco vaya a ser el trabajo mañana, así que no te ofendas si no aparezco.

―Eso está bien ―Blaine le aseguró―. Voy a ir por un café de todas maneras. Sería bueno verte ahí.

―Okay, entonces te veo mañana. Tal vez.

―Nos vemos ―Blaine colgó y se tumbó en el colchón, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Extrañaba demasiado escuchar la voz de Kurt.

―Gracias por llamarme Kurt ―susurró en el silencio, apretando el teléfono en su corazón.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor recuerden: este fic es canon hasta el episodio 04x06 "Glease". (Esto quiere decir que la llamada en Thanksgiving y todo lo del episodio de Navidad NO pasó.)
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Esto NO es canon!Kurt, porque no creo que Kurt actuaría como lo hace en mi historia. Si no les gusta vulnerable!Kurt entonces no lo lean.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS DESGLOSADAS: (en capítulos posteriores) violencia, abuso físico, auto-laceración
> 
> Como siempre estoy siendo extra precavida con la clasificación y advertencias. Aquellos que ya conocen mis otras historias deberían saber que no soy de escribir cosas crueles ni gráficas. :)

Blaine estaba sentado en la cafetería, sorbió su casi frio café e intercambiando la mirada de su reloj al exterior de la ventana para escanear los rostros de los peatones.

Había llegado a las tres y media en caso de que Kurt llegase antes. Pero ya eran casi las cuatro y media, y Blaine había perdido la esperanza de que Kurt aún apareciera en absoluto. No estaba molesto con Kurt. Sólo increíblemente triste.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando. ¿Había esperado realmente que Kurt entrara e inmediatamente se enamorara de él nuevamente? Sí, claro.

Blaine sabía que lo había estropeado; solo que finalmente quería una oportunidad para arreglarlo con Kurt. Incluso si Kurt nunca lo perdonaba ni volvían a ser pareja, Blaine estaba esperando por un lugar como amigo. Había extrañado a Kurt en su vida durante todo el año pasado, y ahora que estaba en New York no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad volver a contactar con Kurt.

Con una última mirada estaba justo a punto de levantarse y dejar el establecimiento cuando la puerta se abrió y un nuevo cliente entró. Blaine cayó de nuevo en su asiento al ver a su ex-novio.

Kurt lucia guapo. Siempre había sido hermoso, pero ahora lucia impactante. Su cabello estaba peinado elaboradamente, un testimonio de devoción al estilo, y lleno de tanto producto que fácilmente hizo frente al fuerte viento que sopla en torno a los altos edificios en las calles de New York. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la carrera y los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba los alrededores de la tienda.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando por fin vio a Blaine en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Kurt atravesó la tienda con pasos rápidos, nunca apartó los ojos de Blaine, haciendo que Blaine se sintiese extremadamente cohibido de repente. No podía dejar de alzar el brazo y asegurarse de que su gelificado cabello aún estuviera pulcro y en orden.

―Hola ―Kurt saludó alegremente mientras se sentaba frente a él, como si se encontraran en ese lugar todos los días.

Como si no hubiera pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se vieron.

―Lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho? ―Kurt dijo, checando su reloj―. No pude salir antes. ¡La oficina es un desastre estos días! ―Kurt blanqueció los ojos y colocó la chaqueta en la silla libre junto a él. Estaba vistiendo un cuello de tortuga azul, destacando el color de sus ojos perfectamente―. Creo que voy por un espresso. Necesito algo fuerte ― Kurt se levantó y fue directo a colocar su orden en el mostrador. Blaine no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ese momento; sólo observó a su ex-novio y resistió la urgencia de abrazarlo, besarlo y agradecerle por ser tan maravilloso, por actuar como si todo fuera normal, cuando no lo era.

Como fuera, Blaine sabía que no podía jugar por mucho esa charada. No podía actuar como si el año pasado no hubiera sucedido. No podía actuar como si fueran sólo antiguos compañeros que resultaban vivir en la misma ciudad ahora.

Kurt regreso con una taza de espresso y una gran galleta de chocolate―. ¿Estaba esperando que compartieras está conmigo? ―rompió la galleta por la mitad y la colocó en una servilleta sobre la mesa hacia Blaine.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, aclarándose la voz. Era difícil pensar en algo coherente para decir, cuando las únicas palabras que giraban alrededor de su cabeza eran: _Te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo, quiero estar contigo otra vez, por favor, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme?_

―Entonces, ¿qué te gusta de New York hasta el momento? ―Kurt preguntó, mirándolo.

Blaine intentó controlar a su corazón, el cual estaba yendo salvaje en su pecho, pero se las arregló para sonreír―. Es bastante abrumador. Todo es tan grande y ruidoso.

Kurt asintió y masticó su galleta ―. Pronto lo vas a amar ―prometió.

―Sí, Rachel me dijo lo mismo ―Blaine dijo. Quitó la tapa del vaso y sumergió la mitad de la galleta en el café casi frío.

―Deberías pegarte con Rachel ―Kurt le aconsejó―. Ella conoce todos los lugares y fiestas a las que ir. Estoy seguro que ahora podría presentarte a algunas celebridades de Broadway. Es una estrella en NYADA y he escuchado que incluso tiene algunos admiradores de Juilliard.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―Blaine preguntó―. Creí que Vogue sólo era algo temporal para ti.

―Sí, bueno, Broadway no es para mí ―Kurt sacudió la cabeza―. Sólo era un sueño de infancia. Tengo que ser más realista. La moda es mi mundo ahora.

Blaine estaba desconcertado por esa seca declaración―. ¿Así que en realidad te rendiste con tu sueño? ―preguntó incrédulo―. Pero, Kurt, ¡tú eres increíblemente talentoso! Siempre ame escucharte cantar y verte actuar.

―Eso fue en la preparatoria, Blaine ―Kurt le levantó una ceja crítico―. La vida no es un sueño hecho realidad para todos.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, ambos revolviendo su café y comiendo la galleta.

Blaine aclaró su garganta, preparándose para el otro gran tema.

―Rachel me comentó que estás viendo a alguien.

―Uh, si ―Kurt respondió después de sólo unas segundos de vacilación―. Su nombre es Andrew. Es un verdadero Príncipe Encantador, siempre abriéndome la puerta, diciéndome que soy hermoso al menos diez veces al día, ya sabes, cosas de ese tipo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

―Estoy feliz por ti ―Blaine dijo, sincero aunque con el corazón dolido porque aun quería ser el que hiciera a Kurt feliz. Lo extraño es que Kurt no parecía ser realmente feliz; al menos el brillo en sus ojos no estaba. Blaine pensó que esto era probablemente debido a que su presencia estaba provocando malos recuerdos―. ¿Entonces, hace cuánto que están saliendo? ―Blaine no pudo evitar preguntar, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta por Rachel.

―Por casi tres meses ya ― Kurt levantó el vaso de café a sus labios ―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. No, no desde... ―Blaine aclaró su garganta otra vez―. No, no he estado con nadie.

Kurt no dijo ni una palabra en respuesta. Solamente miró a la ventana como si le interesara ver a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

―Entonces, este Andrew ―Blaine retomó la conversación y ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba torturando con eso ―. Escuché que es un sueño hecho realidad, _en todas las formas posibles_.

Sabía que no debió decir algo así, en tan sugestivo tono. De hecho solo estaba haciendo eco de Rachel porque sus palabras aún le escocían. Como fuera, se dio cuenta de su error cuando Kurt se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos.

―¿Qué estás insinuando? ―Kurt demandó.

―Yo... uhm... ― Blaine tartamudeó, sabiendo que se había excedido y ya posiblemente arruinado sus posibilidades por hablarle así a Kurt.

―¿Te dije que solo llevó con Andrew _tres_ meses y crees que ya _dormí_ con él? ― Kurt le siseó a través la mesa, manteniendo la voz baja para no llamar la atención hacia ellos.

Blaine se sorprendió por la obvia mortificación de Kurt.

―Sólo lo asumí... quiero decir... ¡Rachel me dijo que ya te mudaste con él! ―Blaine argumento en su defensa.

―¡No soy el fácil en esta mesa! ―Kurt le disparó y sus palabras dieron en el blanco.

El rostro de Blaine se desencajó.

Ahí estaba, todo el dolor, furia y decepción, fresca y viva como si solo hubiese sido ayer. Todos sus problemas no resueltos y profundamente enterrados formaba burbujas en la superficie como si nunca se hubieran ahogado.

Blaine asintió lentamente; era un gesto de melancolía y una súplica de perdón. « _Tienes razón, soy quién engañó, soy él que rompió todo lo que solíamos tener en pedazos_ _»_ _._

Si, quizá se merecía eso. Pero aun así, dolía.

―Lo siento ―Kurt instantáneamente buscó y tomó la mano de Blaine sobre la mesa, su voz áspera ahora se volvió suave y arrepentida―. No quería decirlo así, Blaine. Lo siento de verdad.

Blaine bajó la mirada a la mano de Kurt sobre la suya. Sin ese gesto Blaine se hubiera echado a correr. Pero ahí estaba, la mano de Kurt apretando la suya en consuelo como varias ocasiones en el pasado, en otra vida. Blaine quería quedarse sentado en esa mesa por siempre, con el toque de Kurt sobre su mano. Quería que Kurt le gritara, lo insultara, cualquier cosa menos el silencio del año pasado.

―Sólo me molesta que pienses que tengo sexo con alguien que apenas conozco ―Kurt continuó, retirando su mano de la de Blaine.

Blaine mordió su labio inferior, aun digiriendo el insulto y la rápida, pero sincera, disculpa―. ¿Por qué vives con él si dices que no lo conoces bien?

―Me mudé con él para ahorrar dinero ―Kurt respondió la cuestión de manera natural ―. Además, su apartamento está más cerca de mi trabajo, así que ahorro mucho tiempo también. Lamentó que Rachel haya tenido que buscar otro inquilino, pero tenía que ser práctico. Aparte, no creo que mis razones sean tu asunto.

―Lo siento, es sólo que parece extraño, eso es todo ―Blaine trató de componer―. Pero me alegra que no hayas... quiero decir... solo me alegra que él no intente nada contigo... ―Blaine dejó que su voz se desvaneciera torpemente. Eso no salió muy bien―, quiero decir, me alivia saber que no estés haciéndoselo fácil... ―Blaine se estremeció al oír sus propias palabras y quiso cortarse la lengua―. Ya sabes, no deberías lanzártele... o cualquier persona...

―Lo que haga o no con Andrew o _cualquiera_ no es asunto tuyo ―Kurt lo interrumpió con una mirada severa en su rostro.

―Por supuesto que no ―Blaine tartamudeó―. Sólo estaba diciendo que…

―Esto fue una mala idea ―Kurt dijo, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo sus cosas―. No creo que debamos vernos otra vez.

―No, Kurt, ¡espera! ―Blaine suplicó―. Por favor, quédate. Sólo un minuto más.

Lenta, muy lentamente Kurt se sentó nuevamente, su rostro era una máscara de piedra.

―Kurt, hemos sido mejores amigos... y novios ―Blaine dijo, casi odiando sus propias palabras―. Te extraño.

Blaine tragó saliva. Intentó saber lo que Kurt pensaba pero su ex se negó a hacer contacto visual, manteniendo firme su cara inexpresiva.

―Por favor dame otra oportunidad para conocerte de nuevo, ser amigos otra vez.

Kurt no respondió nada, pero tampoco se fue.

Durante un buen rato, ambos quedaron sentados allí en un silencioso lamento, aferrándose a sus vasos de café.

Finalmente, Blaine captó la mirada de Kurt y la mantuvo. Siempre habían tenido una buena comunicación no verbal. La mirada de Kurt le decía que las cosas nunca podrían ser iguales –pero aun había el brillo de algo más. ¿Era ese el deseo de que pudieran ser _algo_ otra vez? Blaine mantuvo esa esperanza e intentó decirle a Kurt que él estaba deseando lo mismo.

Tenía que haber oportunidad de _algo_ si no, ¿por qué Kurt le había llamado anoche? ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en encontrarse? Blaine esperaba que todo eso significara que al menos una parte de Kurt quería que tuvieran algo de nuevo, amistad por lo menos.

―¿No hace demasiado calor como para llevar cuello de tortuga? ―Blaine preguntó después que el silencio se volvió demasiado pronunciado.

Las manos de Kurt volaron para frotar la tela azul que cubría su cuello―. Ya sabes cómo es el amor naciente ―Kurt lo despistó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Inmediatamente Blaine recordó todos los chupones que había dejado en el exquisito cuello de Kurt hace mucho tiempo. Le dolió saber que alguien más lo estaba besando ahora.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó.

Se encontraba en la mesa y Kurt lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido; no se veía muy feliz sobre lo que decía el identificador. Probablemente trabajo. Por un segundo Blaine pensó que no iba a responder la llamada. Pero entonces Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, tomó el teléfono y fingió una sonrisa.

―Hola Drewsy.

Drewsy. Blaine estremeció ante aquel sobrenombre. Podía oír la fuerte voz del novio de Kurt procedente del teléfono y se sorprendió por su gran intensidad.

― _¿Que te dilató en responder_ _?_

―Te lo dije, aún estoy en el trabajo ―Kurt respondió en voz baja―. Estoy en una reunión. Te llamo tan pronto como salga.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto a Kurt mentir antes. Especialmente no a su novio.

― _¡Date prisa! He cambiado de planes para esta noche._

―¿Cambiaste los planes? Sabes que odio cuando haces eso.

― _Sólo confía en mí. ¡Te quiero, cariño!_

―También te quiero ―Kurt susurró, pero sonaba apagado. Terminó la llamada y puso el teléfono en la mesa.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente―. ¿Le dijiste que estabas en el trabajo?

Kurt suspiró―. No sabe que me estoy viendo contigo.

―¿Por qué no le dijiste?

―Porque se volvería loco si supiera que me veo con mi ex ―Kurt dijo esto como si fuera obvio―. Es muy posesivo.

Blaine frunció sus cejas―. Debería confiar en ti.

―Sí, bueno, confianza es una palabra flexible estos días ― Kurt respondió secamente con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano.

Instantáneamente Blaine sintió culpa. Fue un golpe bajo, pero Blaine sabía que se lo merecía. Sólo odiaba pensar que Kurt no podía confiar en nadie más por su estúpido error.

―¿Lo amas? ―Blaine se arrepintió tan pronto como la pregunta dejó su boca. Aun así se anticipaba y temía la respuesta.

Le tomó a Kurt un momento para responder.

―El amor no es lo que solía ser tampoco.

Su voz estaba cansada y desilusionada.

Blaine odiaba ver a Kurt así.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia Kurt para asegurarse que escuchó lo mucho que significaban sus palabras―. Lamento haber destruido lo que teníamos.

Kurt puso una sonrisa indulgente―. El amor de preparatoria está condenado a romperse. Desde el comienzo no fue más que una dulce, dulce fantasía.

―No, no lo fue ―Blaine respondió con una determinada contundencia en su voz para subrayar sus palabras ―. Fue real, Kurt. Aún lo es para mí.

Kurt frunció el ceño y lo miró con ojos compasivos―. No viniste a New York por mí, ¿verdad? Porque eso hubiera sido un error.

―Sólo quiero que seamos amigos otra vez, Kurt. Amigos cercanos.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Kurt―. No has cambiado nada, Blaine Silbador.

Por un momento Blaine se perdió en los ojos de Kurt y todo entre ellos se sintió como solía ser. Blaine sintió el corazón rebosante de amor contenido por Kurt, y sabía que Kurt podía verlo también.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera bloqueado el sol, una sombra cubrió el rostro de Kurt―. Me tengo que ir.

En un acto reflejo Blaine extendió la mano y agarró del brazo de Kurt para que no se fuera.

―¡Ouch!

Blaine se sorprendió al ver la mueca de dolor de Kurt ante su toque ―. ¿Qué es esto? ― Blaine preguntó con preocupación porque no se había tomado el brazo de Kurt tan fuerte.

―Nada, sólo… me golpee contra la puerta hoy y mi brazo sigue doliendo. Estúpido de mi ― Kurt rodó los ojos con una pequeña risita.

―Lo siento.

―No, está bien.

―¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? ―Blaine no quería sonar tan desesperado, sólo que no podía controlar su voz.

Kurt vaciló, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron―. Te llamare.

Por el tono de voz de su ex, Blaine supo que no era una mentira.

Observó a Kurt salir de la tienda.

Kurt no miró a tras ni una vez.

Blaine se tomó un momento para permitirse sentir alivio. Kurt no había dormido con ese chico. Aún. No es que importara si lo hizo. Pero le daba esperanza a Blaine.

_Kurt no ama a ese chico, Kurt no lo ama, no ama a ese estúpido tipo Andrew._

Blaine repitió esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, vertiginoso de esperanza y alegría. Sabía que no debería estar tan feliz por eso. Debería desear que Kurt amara otra vez. Lo hacía. Sólo que esperaba ser el afortunado chico del que Kurt se enamorara de nuevo.

Una segunda oportunidad. Era todo lo que pedía.

Todavía, las palabras de Kurt resonaron en su cabeza todo el día.

_Confianza es una palabra flexible estos días._

_El amor no es lo que solía ser tampoco._

* * *

Pasaba la media noche de ese día, y Blaine ya estaba recostado en la cama cuando su teléfono sonó.

―Apaga esa cosa ―su malhumorado compañero se quejó desde el otro lado de la oscura habitación.

Blaine giró para tomar su teléfono del buró, preguntándose quién podría llamarlo tan tarde.

Era Kurt.

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco. No había esperado que Kurt llamara tan pronto. Eso podía ser una mala señal.

―Hola ―Blaine respondió la llamada en voz baja para no molestar a su compañero.

―Hola ―Kurt dijo―. Siento llamar tan tarde.

―Está bien ―Blaine le aseguró, su corazón latía en su pecho, temiendo la razón de esa llamada.

―Espero no haberte levantado.

―No, no podía dormir de todos modos ―Blaine respondió honestamente.

―Yo tampoco ―Kurt respondió, sonando triste y cansado.

―ESTABA DORMIDO, ¡IMBÉCIL! ―el compañero de Blaine dijo y demostró su desagrado al cubrir su cabeza con una almohada. Blaine no le prestó ninguna atención

―Así que, ¿qué pasó? ― Blaine se encogió ante sus propias palabras estúpidas. _¿Qué pasó?_ Casi sonó como Finn.

―Sólo quería disculparme otra vez ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

―¿Disculparte? ―Blaine repitió, inseguro de haber entendido―. ¿Por qué?

―Ya sabes ―Kurt murmuró―. Por lo que te llamé hoy. Sabes que no lo dije en serio, ¿verdad? Sólo tenía miedo que pensaras de esa forma sobre mí.

Blaine se recostó en la almohada, con una mano en el pecho ―. Nunca habría pensado eso de ti, Kurt ―le aseguró―. Lamento haber asumido que ya dormiste con él. Sé que no es mi asunto y de verdad lo siento.

―Escucha ―Kurt continuó en voz baja―. Es muy difícil para mí, de acuerdo, verte otra vez. Dame algo de tiempo, ¿está bien? Desearía que fuera tan fácil ser amigos otra vez, pero no es así.

Blaine tragó saliva―. Entiendo.

―No, no es así ―Kurt dijo, sonando cansado―. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de entenderlo yo mismo. Todo es muy complicado, y sé que algún día deberíamos hablar, pero no tan pronto, por favor. No siento que pueda hablar de todo, aun no.

Blaine asintió lentamente para sí mismo y pasó una mano sobre sus ojos para mantener la compostura―. Sólo dime una cosa, Kurt, por favor.

―¿Qué? ―la voz de Kurt sonó cautelosa.

―¿No me extrañaste en absoluto?

Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa―. Como si no conocieras esa respuesta ―dijo con un suspiro.

― _¿CARIÑO?_

Blaine oyó una voz de hombre llamando desde detrás de Kurt.

― _¿Quién está al teléfono?_

―Es Rachel ―Kurt respondió con voz normal, cubriendo el teléfono con su mano.

― _Dile que vas a dormir y luego vuelve a la cama_ _―_ la voz –que aparentemente pertenecía al novio de Kurt, Andrew– le dijo―. _Algunos tenemos que levantarnos temprano, ¡Jesús!_

―No fue mi intención despertarte ―Kurt dijo.

― _¿Crees que no notó cuando sales de la cama?_ ―la voz fue más cercana ahora. Blaine supuso que Andrew estaba junto a Kurt ahora―. _Extraño tu calor, cariño._

―Sólo dame un minuto.

― _¿Se encuentra bien?_

―Sí, está bien.

― _Entonces cuelga_ ―el novio de Kurt dijo y gritó al teléfono―. _¡Buenas noches, Rachel!_

―Me tengo que ir ―Kurt habló al teléfono otra vez―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noche ―Blaine respondió en un susurro antes de que Kurt colgara el teléfono.

―¡BUENAS NOCHES MALDITA SEA! ―su compañero gritó, arropándose por debajo de las mantas.

Blaine no pudo conciliar el sueño después de esa llamada. Su mente estaba ocupada con imágenes de Kurt volviendo a meterse en la cama con ese tipo. Blaine se preguntaba cómo lucia Andrew, cómo era y cómo le hizo para hacer que Kurt se enamorara de él.

Incluso si no era amor, tenía que haber _algo_. Algo que Kurt encontró atractivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Y gracias por todos sus favorites, follows y sus comentarios! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Aclaro que la historia original ya está terminada, al igual que la traducción, consta de 20 capítulos. Y les recuerdo agradecer a la autora, yo le estaré traduciendo sus comentarios para que ella sepa lo que piensan de su historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos . Gracias por comentar.
> 
> Como siempre cualquier error, favor de decírmelo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos por sus favorites, follows y comentarios! :) Gracias por todo su apoyo. Su opinión es muy apreciada. :)
> 
> Por favor recuerden las advertencias desglosadas para esta historia. Por ahora los capítulos son bastante inofensivos, les dejaré saber cuándo comiencen los capítulos complicados.
> 
> HarmonyLover: Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme con esta historia. Espero te gusten los pequeños cambios que hice en este capítulo.

―Voy a ver a Kurt esta noche ―Rachel mencionó en su descanso para tomar café. Tenían tipo de ritual de inicio, verse para su café de la mañana en el acogedor establecimiento al que Rachel lo había llevado a la primera vez, ya que estaba a medio camino entre sus universidades.

―Llévame contigo ―Blaine suplicó inmediatamente―. Por favor, Necesito una excusa para estar allí.

Una semana había pasado desde que Blaine se había encontrado con Kurt en la cafetería y hablado con él en mitad de la noche. Kurt no lo había llamado desde entonces, y Blaine temía que si pasaba más tiempo, Kurt simplemente se olvidaría de él.

― _Necesito_ ver a Kurt nuevamente, Rachel ―Blaine hizo hincapié―, y quiero echarle un vistazo a este tal Andrew.

―¿Ver la competencia? ―Rachel sonrió―. Está bien, es un bar de karaoke, diré que te llevé, porque tú y yo vamos a hacer un dueto. Kurt sabe que nunca podría resistir cantar contigo.

―Es un plan. Gracias, Rachel.

―Tengo la intención de _realmente_ cantar un dúo contigo ―Rachel señaló con insistencia, apuntando con el dedo a su pecho―. Así que mejor descansa tu voz hasta la noche.

Blaine asintió en automático, su mente ya echando un vistazo a su armario para ver qué usar ya que se reuniría Kurt. Pensar en el guardarropa de su dormitorio le hizo recordar algo que quería preguntar a Rachel.

―¿Encontraste un nuevo inquilino?

―No, realmente no he estado buscando a alguien todavía ―Rachel respondió con un suspiro―. Aún espero que Kurt regrese. NO es que desee que rompa con Andrew, solo que no quiero rentar el lugar a alguien más y luego tener que cerrarle la puerta a Kurt si decide regresar.

Blaine sonrió―. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Rachel.

Ella se encogió de hombros―. Mis padres han pagado la renta por los próximos dos meses, así que estoy bien por ahora. Pero después de eso, tendré que buscar a alguien.

―¿Qué hay de mí? ―Blaine preguntó como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele, cuando en realidad había pensado en ello por un tiempo.

―¿Tú? ―los ojos de Rachel se ensancharon ante la idea.

―Sí, sería divertido, ¿o no? No me gustan los dormitorios. Mi compañero me vuelve loco. Y, tú sabes, si Kurt quiere regresar, puedo irme en cualquier momento. No me importaría.

―En realidad esa es una idea genial ―Rachel dijo, su dedo golpeando su barbilla, aún contemplativa―. ¿Qué tal si pienso acerca de esa idea? No quiero tomar esa decisión por encima de Kurt. Quiero decir, él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se sienta dejado de lado si se entera de que decidí vivir contigo.

Blaine suspiró―. Lo entiendo.

* * *

No hacía falta decir que Blaine estaba nervioso por encontrarse con Kurt otra vez. Se alegró de que Rachel estuviera con él en esta ocasión.

―Aquí vamos ― Rachel canturreó cuando entraron en el bar karaoke. No era el mismo lugar donde había cantado _Teenage_ _Dream_ hace casi un año, pero era un bar irlandés acogedor, con un montón de separadores y rincones oscuros.

―Te va a encantar este lugar ―le dijo y él la siguió al interior, mirando nerviosamente.

―Vamos a ver si Kurt ya está aquí ―Rachel caminó a través del bar, pasó por el escenario de karaoke y luego sorprendió a Blaine moviéndose con entusiasmo hacia una mesa.

Blaine sintió sus manos sudar al ver a Kurt sentado sobre un taburete en una mesa alta, sonriendo dulcemente a Rachel y abrazándola.

Blaine no sabía cómo saludar a Kurt. Quería abrazarlo, pero no se habían abrazado en la cafetería el otro día tampoco. Además, el novio de Kurt estaba con él, así que Blaine no sabía qué hacer y decantó por un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa acorde.

Andrew era alto y delgado, a Blaine le recordaba un poco a Finn, pero con el pelo oscuro y una barbilla prominente. Sus ojos eran verdes y algo intimidantes. Lucia como la clase de chico que sabe lo que quiere y siempre lo consigue. Blaine había sabido por Rachel que Andrew ya tenía veintidós y se enorgullecía en ser dueño de un lugar elegante en el centro de Manhattan.

Blaine miró como Rachel abrazó a El Novio y luego se instaló en un taburete.

―Este es Blaine ―Rachel lo presentó a Andrew―. Se acaba de mudar a New York. Blaine, este es Andrew.

―¿Blaine? ―Andrew asintió en reconocimiento con una mirada de reojo a Kurt―. ¿Cómo el _bastardo infiel_ Blaine?

―Drew ―Kurt dijo en un tono de advertencia.

Blaine se sintió incomodo por la forma en que Andrew lo redujera ahora con disgusto evidente en su rostro, como si Blaine fuera una especie de insecto.

―¿Es o no tu ex-novio el que te engañó? ―Andrew preguntó a Kurt sólo como para conseguir los datos correctos.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt ladeó la cabeza y miró a su novio, silenciosamente diciéndole que se callara.

―Lo soy ―Blaine respondió la cuestión con total naturalidad, se aclaró la garganta. No se podía negar que él lo quiso ocultar bajo la alfombra―. Lo soy el mismo y único.

Sí, él era el ex que había engañado en un momento de debilidad, pero también era el ex que se arrepentía de sus acciones más que nada.

Andrew lo miró desconcertado y con evidente respeto por su brutal sinceridad―. Mucho gusto.

Blaine mantuvo la mirada del hombre y su voz fue indiferente cuando respondió―. Igualmente.

―Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Rachel ―Kurt dijo para romper la tensión en la mesa, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su ex con una cálida sonrisa que le decía a Blaine que era bienvenido.

Blaine se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¡Sabes que no perdería una oportunidad para lograr que cantes! ―Rachel dijo emocionada―. Así que, vamos, ¡por favor! ¡Escojamos la canción que vamos a cantar! ―Rachel le rogó, tirando de la mano de Kurt.

―Sabes que ya no canto más ― Kurt se negó, sonriendo a su inútil intento.

―¿Qué quieres decir, ya no cantas más? ―Blaine repitió confuso―. Como, ¿en absoluto? ¿Por qué no?

Kurt se encogió de hombros―. Sólo, no ―su voz fue débil, aparentemente cansado de haber hablado de ello con Rachel cada vez que se encontraban y no queriendo profundizar en ello con Blaine.

Rachel rodó los ojos―. ¡Argh, me vuelves loca con esta actitud! ―gritó―. Pero, ah que bueno, traje a mi propio compañero de dúo indiscutible, ¿no? Blaine, ¿puedo tener el placer de compartir el micrófono contigo?

Blaine se inclinó ante ella juguetonamente―. Sería un honor cantar contigo.

Rachel se cogió del brazo con él y lo dirigió a el escenario donde un tipo de voz muy grave y bastante borracho acababa de terminar su bastante mala actuación de "Fever".

―¿Tienes algo particular en mente? ―Blaine le preguntó cuándo miró entre las canciones de la lista de selección.

―¡Esta! ―Rachel señaló la canción y Blaine frunció el ceño. Había esperado que ella eligiera un clásico de Broadway. No estaba preparado para un número pop de compas débil.

―¿Por qué esa? ―preguntó curioso.

Rachel lo miró completamente seria ―. Porque es sobre alguien que ha pasado por mucho, pero aun así quiere creer en el amor. Creo que siempre hay esperanza para el amor verdadero y deberíamos esparcir el mensaje, ¿no crees?

Por un momento la garganta de Blaine se estrechó y tuvo que desviar la mirada de su seria mirada de ella―. Me gusta ―dijo finalmente y se les permitió ser los siguientes en subir al escenario.

Rachel tomó el micrófono y golpeteó las primeras líneas con voz provocativa.

"I can't believe this place I'm in  
Everywhere and back again"

Blaine se balanceaba al lado, chasqueando los dedos y metiéndose en el ritmo de la canción. Estaba impresionado por la sexi actuación de Rachel y su confianza. Se sabía buena y considerando su audiencia y el resto de participantes, ella probablemente era la mejor ejecutante en el escenario esa noche.

"Got my back against the wall  
Wonder where I'll be tomorrow?

It's hard to find a man,  
They say it's hard to achieve  
But can't a girl believe?"

A pesar que Blaine estaba impresionado por su presencia en el escenario, tenía la buena sensación que podría mantenerse con Rachel. Nunca había defraudado al club Glee y su voz estaba bien educada. Como fuera, esa noche era difícil para él, porque Kurt estaba en la audiencia. Así que cuando tomara el micrófono transferiría todo su corazón en el estribillo que estuviera cantando, así tal vez Kurt podría sentirlo también.

"Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody

I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love"

No pudo evitar mirar a hurtadillas a Kurt quien lo estaba mirando con una expresión ilegible, la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Blaine continuó las líneas con una dificultad en su voz.

"Baby, give me the key to your heart  
I can give you what you want

When you're waiting for love  
And you're lookin' for someone

There's got to be somebody  
Somebody who still believes in love"

Rachel se le unió y cantaron el coro y algunas las líneas finales juntos. Blaine estaba impresionado por lo fácil que era entrar en sintonía con Rachel. A pesar de que no habían ensayado la canción estaban totalmente en sincronía.

"Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody

I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love"

Al final de la canción Rachel tomó su mano y se inclinaron a su audiencia. Blaine estaba sorprendido por los vigorosos aplausos que recibieron, pero en realidad no le importaban. Sus ojos se posaron en Kurt, quien aplaudía también, pero se veía perdido en sus pensamientos. En ese segundo Blaine daría su ultimo bote de gel por saber lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

Más que nada Blaine quería saber si Kurt aún creía en el amor.

Regresaron a la mesa y Rachel arrojó su cabello fuera de su vista.

―Maravilloso como siempre ―Andrew la felicito. No dijo anda sobre la interpretación de Blaine, pero Blaine no quería que lo hiciera. Sólo estaba interesado en el comentario de Kurt, pero su ex estaba mirando los cubos de hielo en su refresco con desinterés.

―Oh, amo cantar con Blaine ―Rachel declaró con toda sinceridad―. Sabes, es verdaderamente difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda seguirme el paso vocalmente.

―Y en el futuro podría darte hijos ligeramente euroasiáticos ―Kurt añadió con una sonrisa y alzó su copa a ella.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Blaine preguntó desconcertado, mirando de Kurt a Rachel, pero Rachel estalló en risas y besó a Kurt afectivamente en la mejilla.

―Siempre son así ―Andrew se quejó―. Todas esas estúpidas bromas personales.

Blaine no respondió a eso. Sólo seguía tratando de leer la mente de Kurt.

―Pero tú sabes, Kurt ―Rachel dijo, tornando todo serio una vez más e ignorando el hecho de que Blaine y Andrew estaban alrededor―, tanto como lo adore, hay algo que Blaine y yo nunca tendremos ―se detuvo y sonrió cariñosamente a Kurt, antes de que añadiera ―, y eso es _química._

Blaine estrechó sus cejas ante sus palabras. No supo de que iba todo ese intercambio, pero su mirada le hizo a Kurt perder la calma por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Blaine pudiera notar cómo los ojos de Kurt se volvieron tan increíblemente triste que hizo doler a su propio corazón.

―¿Tienen tarta aquí? ―Kurt le preguntó de la nada, sonando vulnerable de repente―. Realmente amaría algo de cheesecake ahora.

―Iré a checar ―Andrew se ofreció, no realmente notando el cambio de humor en Kurt ―. ¿También quieres otra bebida? ―preguntó, los ojos en Kurt y el casi vacío vaso frente a él.

Kurt asintió―. Dietética, por favor. Gracias.

―Yo también, ¡por favor! ―Rachel intervino y juntó sus manos en súplica.

―Correcto, comprare una ronda ―Andrew ofreció generosamente―. ¿Qué vas a querer, Blaine?

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Blaine rechazó, determinado a no tomar nada de El Novio.

―¿Seguro? Puedo traerte una cerveza si quieres.

―No, gracias ―Blaine repitió fríamente. No iba a tomar una cerveza y arruinar las cosas con Kurt de nuevo.

Andrew se encogió de hombros y se alejó en dirección a la barra.

―Así que, Blaine Silbador ―Kurt se dirigió a él inesperadamente, haciendo a Blaine mirarlo con los ojos abierto y preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera.

―¿Si?

―¿No hay corbatín esta noche? ―Kurt preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Blaine se sorprendió por la pregunta. No había llevado corbatines en tanto tiempo que no se le había ocurrió que la posibilidad de ponérselos siquiera existiera. Ya que los recordó, trajo de vuelta un completó montón de recuerdos.

―He dejado de usarlos ―Blaine respondió con un movimiento de hombros, y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Kurt, disfrazado con un pequeño puchero.

La verdad era que Blaine había dejado de usarlas porque cada mañana cuando se las ponía le recordaban el hecho que Kurt una vez amó los corbatines. Que Kurt una vez lo amó.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuello alto nuevamente? ―Blaine bromeó de vuelta, puesto que hacía calor en el bar y Kurt estaba vistiendo un largo cuello de tortuga de manga larga.

―Sabes que odio el verano ―Kurt respondió con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano―. El sol me quema fácilmente.

―Pero no de noche, sentado en un bar ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa, dando un codazo al costado de Kurt, y Blaine podía haber jurado que Kurt se había estremecido ante su toque. Así mismo, Blaine no perdió la forma que Kurt puso una mano en el brazo de Rachel para mantenerlo hacia la ventana, para detenerla de asirse de su costado. Ella estaba hablando tan felizmente que no lo notó. Blaine sabía que Kurt no era tan delicado, pero nunca le había importado un amistoso abrazo antes. ¿Por qué estaba rehuyendo del toque de Rachel ahora?

Andrew regresó a la mesa con sus gaseosas y otra cerveza para él ―. Dulces para mi dulce ―dijo y puso un barra de _Snickers_ en frente de Kurt―. Lo siento, o tenían cheesecake, pero sé cuánto amas las _nueces*_ , así que te traje estos.

―Gracias ―Kurt dijo, deliberadamente ignorando la inapropiada connotación y desenvolviendo la barra. Rachel le bromeó sobre tener una adicción al azúcar, pero Kurt sólo le sonrió. Para Blaine fue claro ver que Kurt adoraba estar cerca de Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía la distancia.

―Vas a amar New York ―Rachel giró hacia Blaine en un amigable cotorreo por milésima vez―, es una muy increíble cuidad, nunca te acostumbraras a su dédalo. Incluso después de vivir aquí por casi un año hay aún demasiado por ver.

―Rachel podrías hacer algo de dinero extra como guía de turistas ―Kurt bromeó, riendo.

―Qué tal si me enseñas algunos de tus lugares favoritos algún día, Kurt ―Blaine dijo inocentemente, pero el latido de su corazón se aceleró ante la posibilidad de caminar por las calles de New York con Kurt.

―Algún día, quizás ―Kurt respondió, sonando menos entusiasmado―. Es sólo que estoy muy ocupado por el momento. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

―Puedes venir con nosotros a _Babylon_ ―Andrew ofreció, con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro―. Nosotros podemos mostrarte por ahí.

Blaine supo instantáneamente que ese chico no podía ser confiable―. ¿Qué es _Babylon_? ―se dirigió a Kurt.

―Es un bar gay ―Kurt dijo con una rápida sacudida de cabeza―. Sólo un lugar para bailar y enrollarse.

―Sí, el lugar ideal para ti, Blaine, ¿o no? ―Andrew dijo con otra sonrisa sucia―. Tú amas enrollarte, ¿cierto?

Blaine lo odiaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

―Basta ―Kurt dijo con una voz cortante, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de su novio.

―Sólo estoy diciendo ―Andrew continuó, apartando con un soplido el cabello de sus ojos―. No sé cómo alguien podría engañar a alguien así de _hermoso_.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt inclinó la cabeza y miró a su novio amenazadoramente.

―Es la verdad, cariño ―Andrew pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt y lo acercó, rozando su mano a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula de Kurt―. Eres jodidamente hermoso, Kurt. Basta con mirar a esta cara bonita, ¡todo!

Blaine tuvo que refrenarse de apartar la mano de Andrew de un golpe.

―¿No tiene una piel perfecta? ―Andrew ronroneó y acarició el dorso de la mano por la mejilla de Kurt―. Tan suave y sin imperfecciones.

Kurt tomó la mano de Andrew y suavemente lo puso sobre la mesa―. Se llama cuidado de piel.

―¿Saben que pasa dos horas cada noche en el baño? ―Andrew dijo a Rachel y Blaine en un tono de fingida confidencial. Rachel rió; habiendo vivido con Kurt sabía que Andrew estaba exagerando.

―No paso dos horas en mi cuidado de la piel ―Kurt protestó.

―¿Entonces, que haces en el baño tanto tiempo cada noche? ―Andrew preguntó―. Manteniéndome esperando y esperando y esperando... ―Andrew acarició dentro del hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se inclinó ligeramente lejos de él ―. Creo que ya has tenido bastante para beber demasiado ―Kurt levantó una ceja a su novio.

―Me gustaría tener un novio que no pudiera mantener sus manos lejos de mí ―Rachel dijo riendo y dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Blaine se encontró mirando a Kurt siempre que Kurt no estaba viendo en su dirección. Sólo no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt. Al verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo trajo muchos recuerdos y le recordó todas las cosas que le gustaban de él. La forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron cuando reía o cómo su rostro se arrugaba cuando Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla, la forma en que inclina la cabeza a veces, espaciando como escuchar una melodía en la cabeza o simplemente soñar despierto.

Blaine lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Como fuera, observó que su ex parecía tenso, no muy relajado y no realmente disfrutando de sí mismo. Probablemente esto se debía a que Blaine estaba presente y con él todos esos fantasmas que habían sido guardados cuidadosamente lejos en los últimos meses.

Blaine esperaba que a Kurt no le importaba su intromisión. Quería ser parte de la vida de Kurt de nuevo. A pesar de que no sabía cómo debía lidiar con el hecho de que Kurt estaba en una nueva relación. Era difícil mirarlo y pensar en cómo a El Novio estaba permitido para hablarle, besarlo, tocarlo...

―¡Voy a cantar para ti, cariño! ―Andrew anunció de repente.

Kurt hizo una mueca ―. Preferiría que no.

―Voy a cantarte te guste o no ―Andrew repitió con una sonrisa y se alejó reclamando el escenario. Se tomó un momento para elegir una canción y luego se dirigió directamente al micrófono.

Blaine intercambió una mirada con Rachel, preguntándole en silencio qué esperar. Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola Light. Por supuesto que Blaine temía que ese tipo fuera un cantante increíble. Tal vez la razón por la que Kurt no iba a cantar en frente de él era que Andrew tenía una voz excepcional con la que nadie podía competir.

―Esto es para el dueño de mi corazón ―Andrew habló por el micrófono y se ganó algunos aplausos.

Blaine sólo quería vomitar encima de la mesa.

Después de que Andrew canto algunas líneas de "Amor", Blaine sabía a ciencia cierta que este tipo de hecho tenía una voz excepcional. Increíblemente horrible. De ninguna manera Andrew era una amenaza en el departamento de voz.

"Amor, Amor, my love,  
This word's so sweet

That I repeat  
It means I adore you

Would you deny this heart  
That I have placed before you?"

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, y silenciosamente sacudió la cabeza en negación. Andrew se movía seductoramente en el escenario, arrastrando las palabras como un cantante sensiblero. Esto era tan increíblemente malo que no podía ser real. No era ni siquiera entretenido o gracioso. Era simplemente horrible. Como, ¿en serio? ¿Eligió a cantar una canción de amor súper empalagosa para Kurt? Claramente no era más que un bromista.

En su horror Blaine miró a su alrededor y se sintió aliviado al ver que Rachel estaba riendo descaradamente ante su rendimiento. Estaba claro que ella no tomaba en serio esa mierda tampoco.

Kurt había cubierto la mitad de su cara con la mano, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Blaine sabía que Kurt era un romántico empedernido y, probablemente, incluso ese pobre intento de una serenata podía ganárselo. Todavía, Blaine no lo entendía. ¿Qué diablos vio Kurt en ese tipo?

Por ahora Blaine odiaba simplemente todo lo relacionado con El Novio, empezando con el hecho que este tipo era todo lo que Blaine _no_ era _:_ alto (más que Kurt) con hombros anchos y pelo desordenado, maleducado y un muy, _muy_ mal cantante.

Blaine se dio cuenta de la manera en que Kurt se rió del pobre intento de Andrew de cantar una canción de amor. Tal vez era esto, Blaine se dio cuenta. Andrew no era perfecto y Kurt no estaba buscando un novio perfecto.

Después de un reverencia y recibir algunos escasos aplausos, Andrew volvió a su asiento y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, él acercándose―. Hola hermoso, ¿qué te pareció mi canto?

―Asombroso ―Kurt bromeó.

―Al igual que tú, cariño ―Andrew ronroneó y otra vez Blaine sintió la necesidad de vomitar.

Recordó la ocasión cuando Kurt le había dicho que lo dejaba sin aliento. En ese entonces Kurt lo había dicho en serio. No había sido una broma para él. Blaine esperaba que un día estuviera en posición de quitarle el aliento a Kurt nuevamente.

Blaine vio como Kurt se liberó suavemente a sí mismo de las manos de Andrew.

_«Demasiado cerca. No hay espacio para respirar. Déjalo respirar, idiota»,_ Blaine siguió diciendo en su mente. Kurt nunca había sido una persona muy afectiva en público. Tal vez había sido porque habían estado en una escuela secundaria en Ohio, pero aun viviendo en New York no se puede cambiar a una persona tanto. Le era claro como el día para Blaine que a Kurt no le gustaban las manos de Andrew sobre él.

―Voy al baño ―Andrew anunció―. ¿Vienes conmigo? ―sonrió a Kurt.

―Adelantante ―Kurt le palmeó el brazo.

―Ven conmigo ―Andrew suplicó, tirando de la manga de Kurt.

Blaine se contuvo de gritarle, « _Dijo que no, ¡idiota! ¡Y deja de estirar la tela de la manga, odia eso!»_

―Preferiría quedarme con Rachel... ―Kurt rechazó y pareció como si quisiera añadir «y Blaine» pero lo pensó mejor.

―Ella tiene compañía ―Andrew protestó.

Con un suspiro Kurt se levantó y echó un vistazo a Rachel―. Volveré en un minuto.

―¡Tomate tu tiempo! ―Rachel sonrió y levantó las manos.

Blaine miró de la manera en que Andrew lo acercó con el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Kurt mientras caminaban por la habitación.

Blaine dejó caer su rostro con una mano, se sintió miserable.

―Rachel...

―¿Sí? ―Rachel lo miró.

―¿Por qué no Kurt me dió una segunda oportunidad en aquel entonces? ―preguntó―. Si solo me hubiera dado oportunidad de probar que aún lo amo más que a nada y que… ese estúpido enrollamiento no significó nada para mí.

Rachel mordió su labio inferior, insegura de que decir.

―Él ni siquiera me vió ―Blaine siguió―. O me dejó explicarle. ¡El año pasado ha sido un inferno para mí, Rachel! No hablarle, no verlo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en su vida. ¡Y ahora él está con este… _este tipo_! ―Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto, señalando el camino por el que habían desaparecido―. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué está haciendo con ese idiota?

―¿No puedes imaginar que no podía verte sin pensar en ti con ese otro tipo?―Rachel dijo, bajado la voz―. Aplastaste totalmente su autoestima. No es fácil perdonar y olvidar algo así.

―Sé que no es fácil ―Blaine dijo miserablemente―, pero quería creer que no es imposible tampoco.

―El punto es que le dijiste a Kurt que era el amor de tu vida ―Rachel dijo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza―. Un par de meses después lo engañas con un insignificante extraño que conociste en _Facebook._ Sé que una relación a distancia es realmente, realmente difícil, especialmente considerando cuan cercanos habían estado. Y sé que Kurt cometió errores también, pero, ¿ir con otro chico porque te sentías solo? Blaine, fue como si pensaras que no valía la pena esperar por Kurt.

―No fui a ese chico con la intensión de engañar a Kurt ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza―. Sólo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pusiera algo de interés en mí. Pero tan pronto como llegué ahí quedó muy claro que Eli no estaba realmente con ganas de charlar. Comenzó a besarme… y se sintió bien. Eso sólo pasó y yo no lo detuve ―Blaine se encogió de hombros y pusó una mano sobre su cara―. Rachel, ¿cómo puedo hacer para deshacerlo?

Rachel lo miró con ojos compasivos. No tenía respuesta para él.

Blaine dio un suspiro tembloroso y miró hacia el techo―. Nunca, nunca quise herirlo, Rachel.

―Sí, lo sé, pero lo hiciste ―Rachel respondió con voz baja―. La persona que amas tiene el poder de herirte más.

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacer todo esto desaparecer ―Blaine le dijo con voz ronca―. Deseo nunca haber ido a la casa de ese chico.

Rachel asintió con tristeza y extendió su mano para apretarle la mano ―. Te creo, Blaine Silbador. Permíteme decírselo, hablarle bien de ti y ver lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo, apoyando su brazo en su contra el de ella―. ¿Crees que aún tengo una oportunidad?

―Tienes que saber una cosa ―Rachel apoyó la cabeza más cerca de manera confidencial―. Kurt es inseguro, siempre ha sido inseguro. Pero incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún te ama.

―No estoy tan seguro sobre eso ―Blaine sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

―Pero yo si ―Rachel dijo con una sonrisa―. Nunca ha dejado de amarte. Es por eso que fue tan doloroso para él pensar que tú lo hiciste.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron ante esa declaración ―. Pero _nunca_ he dejado de amarlo, Rachel.

―Bien ―Rachel le apretó la mano una vez más―. Entonces necesitas ir y pelear con por él. Muéstrale que vale la pena luchar por él.

Blaine asintió ante sus palabras, determinado a pelear por el amor de Kurt, pero inseguro de cómo comenzar a seguir su consejo.

―¿Qué los entretiene tanto? ―Blaine no pudo evitar checar su reloj y cada vez más inquieto por cuanto más tiempo le tomaría a Kurt para volver. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el baño durante tanto tiempo?―. Voy a ir a ver a Kurt ―Blaine dijo y se levantó.

―No ―Rachel dijo, poniendo la mano en su brazo, pero Blaine negó silentemente con la cabeza. Tenía que seguirlos. No podía imaginar que Kurt permitiera a ese tipo desagradable perder el tiempo con él en el baño de un bar. Kurt era mejor que eso. Se merecía alguien que lo acaricie a cada paso y no agarrarlo en público.

El camino a los baños lo llevó escaleras abajo en un pasillo sombrío.

Blaine dio unos pasos hacia abajo, sus blandos zapatos casi sin hacer ruido en las escaleras de cemento que conducían a una esquina.

Blaine se detuvo en seco cuando oyó murmullos claros que venía de la parte inferior de las escaleras. A la vuelta de la esquina pudo distinguir dos tipos, uno presionado contra la fría pared de piedra. Blaine al instante olvidó cómo respirar, estaba demasiado horrorizado por lo que vio.

Kurt estaba preso contra la pared, y Andrew estaba casi encima de él, agarrándolo del brazo. La tensión entre ellos era palpable.

No era tensión sexual.

Andrew tenía un fuerte agarre en la muñeca de Kurt y siseaba algo sobre él. Por el sonido amenazante de su voz Blaine podía entender que no era un poema de amor.

―¡Te pregunté algo! ―Andrew habló más fuerte ahora, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Kurt.

―No lo hice, Drew ―Kurt dijo en voz baja, tranquilizadora―. No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que preocuparte.

―Eso espero ―Andrew gruñó y le dio a Kurt otro empujón contra la pared.

―¿Kurt? ―Blaine lo llamó, su voz era un poco temblorosa, y dio unos pasos más abajo―. ¿Qué está pasando?

Inmediatamente Andrew retrocedió, haciéndolo ver menos tenso de lo que era.

―¡Mira quién está aquí! ―Andrew gritó con arrogancia―. ¡El tarado infiel!

Blaine apretó los dientes. Sí, lo había engañado y lo ha lamentado todos los días. Pero él nunca puso una mano sobre Kurt.

―Mantén tus manos lejos de él ―Blaine dijo en voz baja.

―¿Qué acabas de decir? ―Andrew dejó escapar una risa y subió las escaleras a su encuentro, enderezando los anchos hombros.

―Dije, ¡mantén tus manos lejos de Kurt! ―Blaine repitió, parado firme en medio de la escalera.

―¿Y quién eres _tú_ para decírmelo? ―Andrew se acercó, su aliento apestando a cerveza.

―No, Drew, no vale la pena ―Kurt se interpuso entre ellos y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Andrew―¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo vale! ―Kurt tiró de su novio―. Vamos a casa y alcancemos el programa nocturno por cable, ¿bien? Creo que Taylor Swift es una invitada esta noche. Te gusta ella, ¿cierto?

―Oh, ella es una muñeca ―Andrew admitió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt ―. Al igual que tú, cariño.

Sin mirar atrás Kurt sacó Andrew escaleras arriba, dejando atrás a Blaine.

Blaine cayó pesadamente contra la pared, tratando de averiguar qué demonios había pasado.

_¡No lo vale!_

_¡No lo vale!_

Blaine recordó el día que confrontaron a Karofsky juntos, en las escaleras de McKinley. Kurt se había interpuesto entre ellos para evitar que Karofsky lo lastimara.

Kurt se había puesto entre ellos ahora y alejó a Andrew.

Lo hizo para proteger a Blaine.

Kurt acaba de salvarlo.

¡Lo había salvado!

Debido a que _valía_ la pena.

Esto dio Blaine un frío espeluznante.

Primero, significaba que Kurt todavía se preocupaba mucho por él.

Segundo, eso significaba que había un lado oscuro en Andrew del que necesitaba protegerlo.

Aparentemente Andrew no era el novio perfecto después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones en este capítulo:
> 
> Ben E. King – Amor
> 
> Leighton Meester feat. Robin Thicke – Somebody to love
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * la autora juega con el significado de nuts que hace referencia a la nuez, pero también puede tener una connotación sexual.
> 
> ¿Qué cosa podría añadir? Creo que solo falta decir: por favor avísenme de cualquier error, trato de corregirlo, pero a veces se me pasa alguna que otra cosa.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	4. Capítulo 4

―De ninguna manera, Blaine ― Rachel gesticulo violentamente ―. ¿Quieres que crea que Andrew está _abusando_ de Kurt?"

Estaban sentados en el sofá de su apartamento y ya bebiendo la segunda taza de chocolate caliente. Rachel tenía en un subidón de azúcar. Por lo poco que Blaine sabía de problemas de chicas, ella también estaba en su período, lo que la dejaba extra aferrada y asustada. Después de que la noche anterior en el establecimiento irlandés hubiera terminado tan abruptamente, le pidió a Blaine que pasara la noche ahí.

―Has de admitir que hay algo mal con este chico.

―Sí, _¡es un chico!_ ―Rachel puntualizó―. Sucede que sé por experiencia que los chicos con unos idiotas la mayoría del tiempo. ¡Sin excepción! Pero claramente puedes ver cuán encantado esta por Kurt. Apenas lo deja solo por un segundo.

―Te dije que me topé con ellos ―Blaine insistió―. Andrew había sujetado a Kurt contra la pared, y cuando entré, instantáneamente se alejó para que no pareciera sospechoso.

Rachel estrujó su rostro ―. ¿Estás seguro que no estaban solo besuqueándose en el momento que los encontraste?

―Te lo estoy diciendo Rachel, Andrew tenia agarrado firmemente el brazo de Kurt ―Blaine acentuó―. Se veía muy doloroso, y él estaba hablando como si lo estuviera amenazando. Cuando le reclamé sobre eso, iba a atacarme. Si Kurt no se hubiera interpuesto, ¡Andrew me habría golpeado!

―Sabes, cuando te dije que deberías ir y pelear por Kurt no me refería a que literalmente fueras y te pelearas con Andrew ―Rachel dijo con un fuerte suspiro, encrespándose a su costado como una gatita.

―Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que Kurt está en es ese apartamento con ese monstruo ―Blaine gruñó―. Le podría estar hacienda cualquier cosa en este momento.

―¿Monstruo? ―Rachel rió ante eso y Blaine podía sentir su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo―. Vamos, solo este celoso.

―¡No, no lo estoy! Bueno, está bien, tal vez este celoso. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que algo está muy mal. Este tipo Andrew no es chico bueno que aparenta.

―Bla-haine es-tá ce-lo-so ―Rachel comenzó canturrear infantilmente, riendo tontamente contra el hombro de Blaine―. ¡Blaine aún está enamorado de Ku-hurt! ¡Lo quiere de vuel-ta!

―¿Puedes llamarlo, por favor? ―Blaine pidió.

Rachel retomó su asiento y lo miró como, _¿en serio_?

―Por favor, Rachel ―Blaine puso sus ojos de perrito―. Sólo llámalo y pregúntale si está bien. _¡Por favor!_

―Estoy segura que está bien ―dijo, pero pareció insegura de sí misma―. Está bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Rachel se estiró para recuperar su teléfono de la mesa de centro y volver a sentarse al estilo indio junto a Blaine.

―No le digas que estoy contigo ―Blaine la instruyó―. Y ponlo en altavoz. Quiero...

―... espiar? ¿Escuchar su voz? ¿Enloquecer internamente ya que no puedes llamarle tú mismo, porque eres demasiado gallina? ―Rachel le giño el ojo con una sonrisa.

Blaine le dio una mirada sórdida, pero entonces asistió en derrota―. Si todos los puntos de tu lista. ¿Podrías llamarlo ya, por favor?

―Correcto, correcto ―Rachel murmuró y presionó el botón de llamar en su teléfono. No tomó mucho para que Kurt respondiera con voz cansada.

―Rachel, es tarde...

―Sí, lo siento, solo… bueno, te fuiste tan deprisa antes esta noche. Sólo quería asegurarme que estas bien.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte preocupada ―Kurt respondió en voz baja―. Andrew quería alcanzar algo en la TV. Sólo que lo recordó en el último minuto.

―Oh, solo estaba preguntándome... ―Rachel se mordió el labio inferior e ignoró las señas que Blaine le hacía―. Ya sabes, Kurt, Blaine me dijo que los alcanzó de camino al sanitario...

―Cierto ―Kurt dejó salir una risa―. Sí, eso fue un poco incómodo.

―Blaine dijo que Andrew se veía enojado ―Rachel abordó cuidadosamente.

―Si, a decir verdad Andrew se puso un poquito celoso al conocer a Blaine, eso es todo. No te preocupes por eso.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Deja de preocuparte por mí, Rachel ―Kurt dijo con un pequeña risa―. Puedo manejar a Drew cuando está en uno de sus humores.

Rachel intercambió una mirada con Blaine, antes de continuar―. Bueno, solo estoy triste de que no hayamos platicado mucho, Kurt. De verdad de extraño. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos mañana en la noche? ¡Hay muchas novedades de las que necesito ponerme al corriente contigo!

―Mañana es viernes ―Kurt le recordó―. Los viernes son noche de _Babylon_.

―Oh, cierto, _solo hombres_ ―Rachel hizo un mohín, pero entonces sus ojos iluminados y sonrió a Blaine―. ¡Escucha! ¿Qué tal si llevas a Blaine contigo a _Babylon_? Andrew lo invitó, ¿o no? Tal vez podrían encontrar un lindo novio para Blaine ahí!

Blaine le dio un codazo en la pierna. _¿Qué d...?_

―Rachel ―Kurt percibió―. Él está contigo, ¿cierto?

―¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―Rachel exclamó efusivamente.

―¿De verdad crees que no los conozco? ―Kurt sonrió de nuevo―. Déjame hablar con él.

Rachel hizo una mueca de disculpa a Blaine y le pasó el teléfono.

―Hey Kurt, siento lo de... ―Blaine dijo tímidamente.

―Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres ―Kurt lo interrumpíó―. _Babylon_ , mañana en la noche. Te estas quedando con Rachel, ¿verdad? Necesito recoger algunas cosas con ella de todos modos, así que voy de paso y te recojo. ¿Digamos alrededor de las once?

―Suena bien ―Blaine dijo rápidamente, demasiado aturdido por la propuesta para poder procesarla. ¿Kurt de verdad quería llevarlo a un club gay mañana en la noche?―. Uhm, ¿qué voy a usar?

―Solo ponte unos pantalones negros – ¿todavía tienes ese par de pantalones Guess? – y una camisa desabotonada; elige cualquier color excepto el turquesa o naranja ―Kurt le indicó―. No uses demasiado gel, y prometo que te adoraran.

―Gracias por el consejo ―Blaine respondió con una sonrisa, manteniendo para si mismo que no quería gustar a nadie en _Babylon_ más que a Kurt―. Me encantaría acompañarte.

―Bien. Entonces te veo mañana en la noche ―Kurt dijo, y Blaine deseó que pudiera arrastrase a través del teléfono para poder la calidez de los ojos de Kurt que vendría junto con la suavidad de su bella voz.

―¿Blaine? ―Kurt dijo después de un momento de silencio.

―¿Si? ―Blaine respondió anhelante, aun paralizado por el hecho que vería a Kurt nuevamente la próxima noche.

―¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono a Rachel, por favor?

―Oh, claro ―Blaine no le dijo a Kurt que estaba en altavoz de todas maneras y Rachel podía escuchar cada palabra.

Rachel tomó el teléfono cuidadosamente y colocó sobre Blaine por comodidad, porque esperaba que su mejor amigo desertara y enfureciera con ella por hacer equipo con Blaine y maquinando contra él.

―Sí, ¿Kurt?

―Te amo, Rachel Berry ―Kurt dijo en voz baja.

Instantáneamente los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas―. También te quiero ―logró decir con voz entrecortada.

―Me alegra saber que Blaine está contigo y que no estás sola.

―Sí, yo también ―Rachel se secó los ojos―. Es genial para pasar el rato.

―Buenas noches, Rachel ―Kurt dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y añadió con un ligero temblor en la voz―, yo también te extraño, lo sabes.

Rachel sonrió con una lágrima escapandosele por la mejilla ―. Buenas noches. ¡Te veo mañana!

―Cuentame sobre _Babylon_. What's it like? ―Blaine le preguntó a Rachel en mitad de la noche.

Estaban compartiendo la cama de Rachel. Blaine le permitió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Su cercanía le hizo pensar en la forma en que se había quedado dormido con Kurt varias veces. Cómo había escuchado los latidos de Kurt y se sintió seguro y en casa. No le había ocurrido con bastante frecuencia. Habiendo sido adolescentes y viviendo con sus padres en realidad nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar toda una noche juntos.

Este tipo Andrew no sabía lo afortunado que era de poder compartir el apartamento, la cama, una vida con Kurt.

―No sé mucho sobre él. Es estrictamente sólo hombres ―Rachel dijo, haciendo pucheros nuevamente―. Traté de entrar una vez, pero ni siquiera me dejaron usar el baño. Kurt no habla mucho al respecto tampoco, salvo que le gusta bailar allí y al parecer hay un montón de chicos guapos.

Blaine trató de imaginar a su exnovio bailando entre un grupo de hombres bien parecidos jóvenes, disfrutando en la fantasía de la multitud.

Pensando en esto lo puso de nuevo a aquella noche en _Scandals_ , la forma en que ambos habían sido un poco torpes, pero entusiasmados con visitar un bar gay. Sintiéndose aventurero y valiente. Sintiéndose adulto.

Pero sobre todo se acordó de la confesión posterior de Kurt.

― _Quería ser tu superestrella de bar gay._

La forma en que Kurt se había sonrojado y sonrió con nostalgia, pensando que había fracasado.

― _Pero aunque lo intente, solo soy un tonto romántico._

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, recordando el beso que compartieron en el auditorio esa noche. Más que nada quería besar a Kurt así de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no tienes un nuevo novio, Rachel? ―Blaine preguntó despues de otro largo momento y sin éxito de intentar conciliar el sueño.

―Podria preguntarte lo mismo, pero no lo haré. Sé lo que se siente ser almas gemelas con alguien, y tú también ―Rachel le susurró en la oscuridad.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, presionando su mejilla en su hombro―. Iba a casarme, Blaine. Durante mucho tiempo Finn ha sido mi todo. No es fácil simplemente pasar a otro cuando tu corazón se está todavía recuperando de la primera pérdida.

Blaine le apretó en respuesta y fingió no darse cuenta de las lágrimas filtrándose en su camisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> HarmonyLover, ¡gracias por la corrección de texto en este capítulo! Verás que cambié el final, ¡Espero lo apruebes!

**Capítulo 5**

―¡Te ves bien! ―Rachel le aseguró, parada junto a él, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo―. ¡No hace falta sentirte nervioso!

―¡Ja! ―Blaine dejó escapar una risa amarga. Estar nervioso era el eufemismo del año. Blaine era una ruina. En un par de minutos Kurt aparecería y lo llevaría a un bar gay en New York. ¿Cómo podría no estar nervioso?

―¡Todo el mundo va a estirar el cuello por ti! ―Rachel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―No me importa _todo el mundo_ ―Blaine suspiró, rozando sobre las mangas de su camisa púrpura oscuro hacia abajo.

―Lo sé ―Rachel apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. Ambos estaban mirando a sus reflejos por un momento, tratando de serenarse a sí mismos.

El timbre sonó y Blaine se estremeció. ¡Oh Dios!, ¡no estaba listo todavía! ¡Su cabello era un desastre! Y aun no decidía que zapatos ponerse y...

―¡KURT! ―Rachel chilló y aplaudió con alegría. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Kurt subiera.

―Oh, cómo te he echado de menos tu entrañable entusiasmo ― Kurt se rió cuando por fin dio el último paso y no pudo escapar de su abrazo.

―¡Hice pastel! ―Rachel anunció orgullosamente y llevó a su mejor amigo al interior.

Blaine estaba en el medio de la habitación torpe y con expectación. Una vez más no sabía cómo acercarse a Kurt. Era la tercera vez que se encontraban desde que llegó a New York.

―Hola ― Blaine dijo con una sonrisa insegura cuando Kurt puso sus ojos en él.

―¡Hola a ti!―Kurt levantó las cejas en aprecio―. Buena pinta, Blaine Anderson.

―Gracias ―Blaine respiró y señaló hacia su ex―. Tú también.

Kurt había destacado su cabello, haciendo que se viera más claro de lo que normalmente era. Estaba partido cerca del cuero cabelludo de Kurt en la espalda y en los lados, pero se había dejado mucho en la parte superior, y Kurt lo había estilizado de forma que se elevaba en la parte delantera, barriéndose hacia arriba y lejos de la frente.

Llevaba un largo abrigo negro que mantuvo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cruzando las piernas―. ¡Crujiente de manzana! ¡Mi favorito! ―Kurt levantó un gran pedazo de la tarta en el plato―. Blaine, tienes que probar esto, esta para morirse.

Blaine se sentó frente a Kurt y no pudo evitar fijarse en su ex. Como siempre, Kurt lucia impecable. Su rostro estaba inmaculado, su cabello perfectamente hecho, y su postura elegante pero informal.

Las botas hasta la rodilla de Kurt le hicieron más alto de lo que era, y los pantalones negros ajustados y el fino abrigo abrazaron sus piernas delgadas y su cuerpo. Es por eso que sorprendió a Blaine cuando Kurt se abalanzó sobre el pastel.

―Ten cuidado, si te vas a mudar con ella ―Kurt le dijo a Blaine, ahuecando su mano alrededor de su boca de manera confidencial―. Ella no sabe cocinar, pero puede hacer un tremendo pastel. Habrás ganado algunos kilos antes de que te des cuenta.

―Realmente no parece que sea así ―Blaine dijo, alzando las cejas a la figura delgada de Kurt.

―Voy a deshacerme de estas calorías otra vez esta noche ―Kurt lamió un poco de crema de su dedo y tomó otro gran pedazo del pastel.

―Desearía poder ir con ustedes ―Rachel puso una sonrisa triste―. Echo de menos salir con mi mejor amigo.

―Tienes a Blaine ahora ―Kurt dijo―. Apuesto que ustedes van a tener mucha diversión viviendo juntos.

―Bueno si, Blaine es lindo y todo eso ―Rachel meditó, y Blaine tuvo que sonreír a sus amigos hablando de él como si no estuviera sentado a su lado―. Pero yo no puedo recurrir a él cuando tengo una crisis de vestuario, ¿o sí?

―Oh, podría acabar sorprendiéndote ―Kurt respondió, señalando con el tenedor a su ex―. En realidad, Blaine es muy consciente de la moda si lo intenta. Y tiene un buen ojo para la combinación de colores. Por lo menos a veces.

―Bueno, gracias, supongo ―Blaine dijo con cautela.

―Pero, cuidado Rachel, podrías terminar vistiendo corbatas a rayas azules y rojas combinadas con chaquetas sobredimensionadas azul marino ―Kurt bromeó, con Rachel riendo en cada palabra.

―Muy gracioso ―Blaine respondió, disfrutando de la disputa. Había deseado interactuar informalmente con Kurt nuevamente―. Recuerdo que amabas la chaqueta en mí con locura ―agregó en un tono coqueto.

―Sí, lo hacía ―Kurt admitió con una mirada descarada a su ex, coqueteando de vuelta―. Pero amaba los corbatines aún más.

―¡Oh, los corbatines! ―Rachel se unió alegremente―. Siempre me dio una impresión conmovida.

―Sí, yo también ―Kurt rió.

Blaine les sonrió, inclinando la cabeza―. Discúlpenme, ¿esto es que ustedes admiran mi antiguo estilo o se está burlando de mí?

Rachel lo golpeó con el dedo en el hombro―. ¡Te amamos, Blaine Silbador! ¡Nunca nos burilaríamos de ti!

―¡Honor de Exploradora!― Kurt levantó la mano a la altura del hombro, haciendo el saludo de los tres dedos.

―¿Sí! Por el honor de Exploradora! ―Rachel copió su saludo de los tres dedos.

Blaine rió―. Por lo menos siendo una antigua niña exploradora explica por qué eres buena en materia de hornear, Rachel.

―Nunca fui una exploradora ―Kurt confesó―. Tampoco fui un explorador*. Cuando era pequeño solía jugar a las fiestas de té en el jardín trasero durante todo el día.

―Bueno, entonces, ¿te importaría otra rebanada de Crujiente de manzana, querido? ―Rachel le preguntó juguetonamente.

―Mi querida amiga, ¿cómo podría resistirme? ―Kurt jugó también―. ¿Y tienes más de este delicioso té frutal?

Blaine se rió del comportamiento infantil, pero adorable de sus amigos.

―Deberíamos irnos ―Kurt dijo después de un rato ―. ¡ _Babylon_ está esperando por nosotros! ―se echó al hombro la bolsa de lona con la ropa que Rachel había preparado para él y la besó de despedida en la mejilla.

Blaine lo siguió afuera, emocionado, pero también cauteloso. Preferiría pasar la noche con Rachel y Kurt en el sofá, perder el tiempo. No estaba interesado en encontrarse con Andrew de nuevo y se recordó que Kurt ya no estaba disponible.

* * *

 Kurt estaba conduciendo el BMW negro de su novio, que era bastante impresionante a la vista. Como fuera, tan pronto como se encendió el motor y la radio comenzó el estruendo – al parecer, retomando la última canción del CD que se había estado reproduciendo – Blaine se estremeció notablemente.

Era fuerte, horrible basura electrónica. Ritmos rápidos, voces distorsionadas, letras sin sentido, sin corazón ni alma. Acompañado en el fondo por un coro a cappella, Blaine menospreció tal ruido electrónico al que llamaban música.

―¡Oh, por Dios, esto es horrible! ―Blaine exclamó en desagrado―. ¿Esto es lo que Andrew escucha?

―Si ―Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia él―. Y yo también.

―¿Estas bromeando? ¡Tienes mejor gusto que esta mierda embrutecedora! ¡Dios, no puedo oír ni mis propios pensamientos!

―Sucede que aprecio su insensibilidad ―Kurt respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros―. Después de trabajar tantas horas al día sólo necesitas algo para apagar la mente de preocupaciones.

―Prefiero tener algo para cantar ―Blaine dijo―. ¿Te importaría si pongo la radio?

―¡Quita las manos de la radio! ―la voz de Kurt fue cortante, sorprendiendo a Blaine―. Lo siento ―Kurt añadió en un tono más suave―, pero ya no escucho más la radio.

―¿Por qué no? ―Blaine preguntó, desconcertado.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de con qué frecuencia se repiten ciertas canciones una y otra vez en la radio?

―¿Cómo cual canción? ―Blaine preguntó, desorientado.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación ―. Como las que no quiero que me recuerden.

Blaine lo consideró. Desde que Kurt se había rendido con NYADA y sus sueños de Broadway, pudo ver que a Kurt no le gustaría escuchar canciones de espectáculo más, porque se lo iban a recordar. Además, escuchar música pop estaba fuera de cuestión, porque muchas canciones le recordarían su relación. Dios, incluso Blaine no había escuchado a Katy Perry en un año, solo porque era demasiado hiriente.

―¿Puedo buscar otro CD entonces? Tiene que haber algo más aquí.

―¡Buena suerte! ―Kurt rió entre dientes.

El interior del BMW de Andrew estaba limpio, tan limpio como una sala de operaciones. No había una mota de polvo visible en ninguna parte. Por eso Blaine se sorprendió cuando abrió la guantera y toda la basura se desplomó fuera: un centenar de CDs sin caja, pañuelos desechables, goma de mascar y envolturas de dulces, paquetes de cigarrillos vacíos.

―Agradable ―Blaine comentó acerca del desastre; la mayoría de las cosas se habían caído a sus pies.

¿Qué más se oculta bajo la superficie?

Blaine tomó una pila de CDs grabados fuera de la guantera y leyó las inscripciones en ellos, que fueron escritas con una letra desordenada. Quedó intrigado cuando encontró un CD diciendo _La voz de Kurt_. Curioso, Blaine puso el CD.

Un piano suave comenzó a tocar, soñador y relajante, y Blaine al instante se relajó. Ahora, eso era lo que él llamaba buena música.

Kurt, por el contrario, se miró horrorizado. Al instante se acercó y apretó el botón de expulsión. El CD salió nuevamente―. ¡Lo sabía! ―gritó, enfadado―. ¡Sabía que él lo había tomado!

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―Blaine preguntó, tomando el CD etiquetado con _La voz de Kurt_ de nuevo ―. ¿Qué hay en este disco?

―Nada ―Kurt dijo firmemente―. Tíralo por la ventana.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine entrecerró los ojos a su ex.

―Es _mí_ CD ―Kurt explicó y abrió la ventana de Blaine al presionar el botón que estaba a su lado ―. No quiero que Andrew lo tenga. ¡Tíralo, ahora!

Blaine a regañadientes hizo girar el CD entre sus manos, no seguro de que hacer. Quería saber por qué este CD era tan especial para Kurt y por qué no quería que Andrew lo tuviera.

―Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Kurt preguntó impacientemente―. Sólo tíralo, ¡por favor!

―Mantén la vista en el camino ―Blaine dijo, entonces dejó al CD caer accidentalmente en sus pies. Se inclinó hacia delante para recogerlo se apresuró de mezclarlo con otra etiqueta _Mi top favorito 100_ y tiró ese hacia fuera de la ventana mientras que secretamente deslizó el CD de Kurt en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

―Gracias ―Kurt cerró la ventana de nuevo con un suspiro―. Ahora, ¿puedes poner la basura que nubla la mente de nuevo?

―Preferiría no escuchar nada ―Blaine dijo.

―Será dulce silencio entonces ―Kurt confirmó con una sonrisa.

Blaine dejó sus ojos a la deriva a lo largo de las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad, sin realmente ver nada. Todo de lo que era realmente consciente era de la presencia de Kurt, la forma en que mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera y sus dedos acariciando el volante.

Kurt condujo a un estacionamiento cerca de la discoteca y se estacionó en un espacio libre. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, pero en vez de salir del coche se inclinó sobre el regazo de Blaine para recuperar un pequeño bolso de maquillaje de la desordenada guantera.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Blaine preguntó divertido cuando Kurt sacó un delineador negro.

―Preparándome para _Babylon_ ―Kurt respondió airadamente, ajustando el espejo retrovisor y expertamente poniéndose delineador seguido por la sombra plateada brillante en los ojos que se aplicaba con un fijo pincel.

Blaine lo miró embelesado―. ¿Necesito eso, también?

―No te preocupes ―Kurt sonrió dulcemente―. No necesitas nada para llamar la atención.

―Tu tampoco, Kurt.

―Bueno, me gusta agregar un pequeño toque extra de _misterio_ ― Kurt le guiñó un ojo, y Blaine estaba asombrado de cuán diferente Kurt lucía con un poco de maquillaje de ojos.

―Espera, parece que necesitas algo de esto. ―Kurt extrajo un pequeño tubo de su bolso y lo abrió retorciéndolo. Apretó un poco de maquillaje de color en sus dedos y extendió la mano para ocultar una mancha en la barbilla de Blaine.

Blaine se quedó quieto y dejó que lo hiciera. Contuvo el aliento y no pudiendo apartar los ojos de la cara de Kurt.

Su exnovio estaba tan cerca de él y los ojos de Kurt estaban  posados en él, bueno, en un lugar desagradable de su barbilla, querido Señor, pero aun así, tener la atención de Kurt se sentía muy bien.

Los dedos de Kurt eran fantasmales sobre su rostro, y Blaine tuvo que enterrar las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para reprimir un escalofrío, así como el deseo de simplemente coger y darle un beso y ver lo que podría suceder.

―Ahí lo tienes ― Kurt anunció con una sonrisa melancólica cuando terminó su labor en la piel de Blaine ―. Perfecto de nuevo.

―¿Lo crees? ―Blaine preguntó tímidamente.

Kurt lo miró directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa triste escondida en las comisuras de la boca―. Siempre has estado perfecto para mis ojos, lo sabes.

Blaine sintió ganas de llorar y trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta―. Ojalá lo fuera ―consiguió para decir con voz entrecortada.

―Vamos ―Kurt lo apresuró a salir.

Blaine lo siguió lentamente; a él no le hubiera importado sólo quedarse en el automóvil para siempre.

―¿No le importara a Andrew que viniera contigo? ―preguntó en su camino por estacionamiento y cruzando la calle hacia el club de baile.

―En realidad, no puede esperar para interrogarte ―Kurt le advirtió―. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo? No le digas ninguna mierda de mí ―Kurt frunció su rostro―. Perdona mi lenguaje, me temo que todo se pega. Lo que quería decir era, por favor no le digas _nada_ sobre mí.

―¿Por qué me preguntaría cosas obre ti? ―Blaine preguntó confundido.

―Simplemente para que aprender cosas sobre mí, para poder molestarme ―Kurt dijo con una sonrisa―. Él puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero a veces.

―¡Huh! Suena como _amor verdadero_ ―Blaine dijo con sorna antes de que pudiera detenerse. Rápidamente miró a Kurt que se había tensado con sus palabras y se detuvo en medio de la calle, sin importarle que los coches le tocaran la bocina.

―¿Kurt? ― Blaine se volvió hacia su ahora amigo, un poco aterrado acerca de estar parado en medio de una carretera muy transitada. Hizo un gesto a Kurt de seguir adelante, pero Kurt simplemente lo miró.

― No quieras hablar de amor verdadero conmigo, Blaine Anderson ―Kurt lo apuntó con el dedo, su voz estaba manando con la ira y el dolor ―. ¡No puedo creer que te estés burlando de mí!

Blaine se acercó intentando evitar el miedo que le daba el tráfico que los rodea ―. No era mi intención burlarme de ti.

―Lo hiciste ―Kurt le espetó―. Y no te voy a tener riéndote frente a mí.

―No lo estoy ―Blaine le aseguró, suplicando con los ojos―. Kurt, más que nada te deseo felicidad y amor. Sólo que no creo que Andrew sea la persona correcta para dártelo.

Kurt pareció considerar sus palabras mientras continuaba mirándolo.

Blaine no estaba seguro de si estaba deslumbrado por las luces de neón alrededor y semáforos o la sombra brillante plateada alrededor de los ojos de Kurt o si fue el ver las lágrimas humedecer la sombra azul en los ojos de su ex novio, pero de repente Blaine se sintió morir. Nada en el mundo importaba ya. Sólo necesitaba el perdón de Kurt y su amor.

―Cualquier cosa que Andrew sea o no capaz de darme no es asunto tuyo, Blaine ― Kurt dijo, finalmente, en un tono más suave.

―¡Pero lo es! ―Blaine protestó ferozmente―. ¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Kurt! Yo en realmente, realmente  me preocupo por ti ― Blaine suplicó con los ojos para que Kurt confiara en él de nuevo.

De repente, un coche pasó junto a él lo suficientemente cerca para que Blaine saltara y agarrara los brazos de Kurt por el miedo―. ¡Y justo ahora, quiero que ambos lleguemos a salvo al otro lado de la calle! ―exclamó.

Los labios de Kurt se acurrucaron y su sonrisa se le suavizó en el rostro.

Blaine miró con sorpresa cuando su ex novio le cogió la mano y se fue por delante, llevando a Blaine a través del tráfico de New York, con confianza indicando a los coches para que golpearan los frenos por ellos y haciendo caso omiso de los bocinazos impacientes.

Blaine se apresuró junto a él y con la mano de Kurt sosteniendo firmemente la suya, Blaine se sentía seguro y lleno de esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)  
> Siguiente capítulo: ¡Babylon! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo, es uno lindo.   
> Y si, Babylon está inspirada por Queer As Folk. ¡Sólo amo, amo, amo ese programa!  
> UN GRAN ABRAZO y AGRADECIMIENTO para HarmonyLover por hacer un excelente trabajo como beta nuevamente.

**Capítulo 6**

Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine, tan pronto como llegaron al otro lado de la calle de cuatro carriles. Tuvieron que caminar unos pasos más para llegar a la entrada de _Babylon_.

Se encontraron con Andrew a pocos metros de la puerta, fumando un cigarro del cual rápidamente tiró lejos cuando vio a Kurt acercarse. Estaba con otros dos apuestos chicos quienes saludaron a Kurt con besos en la mejilla. Andrew quería besar en saludo a Kurt en la boca, pero Kurt se apartó.

―¡Drew! No voy a besarte cuando hueles como una chimenea ―él le siseó.

Los amigos de Andrew se rió ruidosamente ―. ¡Mejor que tengas cuidado, Drew! ¡Gatito Kurt tiene sus garras fuera otra vez esta noche!

Kurt ignoró el comentario y les presentó a Blaine. Blaine les dio la mano, pero olvidó sus nombres instantáneamente. Como fuera, no olvidó la mirada que le dieron.

―¿ _Este_ es tu ex? ―uno de ellos le preguntó a Kurt, sonando extrañamente sorprendido. Los dos se colgaron de Blaine con caras evaluativo. Le  hizo suponer a Blaine que Andrew ya había contado todo sobre su naturaleza infiel. También se sentía como si se preguntaban cómo diablos era posible que un perfecto, asombroso, y elfino ser humano al igual que Kurt había estado alguna vez con un pequeño hobbit torpe como él.

―No olvides tu identificación, niño ―con una sonrisa condescendiente Andrew deslizó a Blaine una tarjeta. Decía que era un joven de veinte nueve años de edad estudiante Puertorriqueño. La imagen mostraba a un tipo de piel clara con pelo rizado natural negro y una barba.

―Es la única identificación que pude conseguir que se pareciera a ti ―Andrew dijo y empujó el hombro de Blaine.

―¡Esto no se parece a mí en absoluto! ―Blaine protestó.

Kurt miró la foto y se rió entre dientes―. Bien, porque si fuera así, no te dejarían entrar ―encontró los ojos de Blaine con una dulce sonrisa―. No te preocupes, funcionara.

―Entremos ―Andrew los acompañó hasta la entrada―. Estamos a tiempo para la hora feliz. Las bebidas están a mitad de precio hasta la medianoche.

―Yo no tomo ―Blaine anunció.

―Haz lo que quieras ― Andrew respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Era ruidoso y bochornoso dentro del club. Blaine ya podía sentir el ritmo de la música que salía de la sala de baile vibrando en el piso del vestíbulo.

Blaine siguió al pequeño grupo al guardarropa **,** donde dejó su chaqueta con el miembro del personal―. Por favor, trátela con mucho cuidado ―instruyó, preocupado por el CD de Kurt en el bolso interior de la chaqueta.

―Oye bombón ―uno de los amigos de Andrew se paró junto a él―. Sólo quería decir que si fueras mi novio te perdonaría cualquier esquivo. ¿Un consejo? Siempre hazlo un trío para que tu novio no se sienta excluido ―le dio un guiño Blaine―. ¿Quieres que te enseñe los servicios luego?

Blaine sonrió educadamente―. Gracias, pero estoy seguro de poder encontrarlos por mi cuenta.

―Oh sí, estoy seguro que lo harás ―el chico dijo, riendo―. Pero si necesitas ayuda, mi oferta está en pie.

Blaine giró y vio a Kurt quitándose el abrigo negro, y nuevamente Blaine estaba impactado por cuan increíblemente perfecto su ex lucia.

Kurt estaba vistiendo un top plata de manga larga que abrazaba a su esbelto cuerpo como una segunda piel, brillando en la penumbra del vestíbulo. Junto con el delineador de ojos negro y sombra de ojos brillantes, su atuendo le daba un aspecto misterioso e inaccesible.

Una ligera bufanda con calaveras de plata estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello, y un chaleco negro con un prendedor de tijera sobre el corazón completó el conjunto.

―Me encanta prendedor de tijeras ―Blaine dejó escapar antes de que pudiera detenerse―. Es el mismo que llevabas cuando tuvimos esa estúpida pelea en _Scandals_ y que resolvimos en el auditorio.

La cual además había sido la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

―¿En serio? ―Kurt parpadeó como si no pudiera recordar.

―Si, en serio ―Blaine respondió―. ¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? Aún recuerdo _todo_ sobre esa noche.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante él como, _cállate_.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―Andrew había escuchado parte de su conversación.

―La noche de estreno del musical de la preparatoria ―Kurt explicó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Musical de preparatoria? ―Andrew repitió―. ¿Cuál hicieron?

― _West Side Story_ ―Kurt dijo, haciéndolo sonar completamente aburrido.

―Bien. ¿Qué parte interpretaste? ―Andrew pasó su brazo por la espalda de Kurt.

―Yo no actué ―Kurt mintió.

―Hizo una increíble representación del Oficial Krupke ―Blaine dijo al mismo tiempo.

Andrew rió―. ¡Oh sí, eso le queda! A Kurt le encanta gritar ordenes, no es así cariño? ―se inclinó para besarlo, pero Kurt apartó su rostro.

―¿De qué hablamos hace sólo cinco minutos? ―Kurt dijo, sonando molesto―. Te daré una pista: ¿fumar y besar?

Andrew lo miró como un perro apaleado y luego se encogió de hombros―. Muy bien, ¿qué tal si voy a ahogar mi aliento humeante con un poco de alcohol?

―Lo que sea ―Kurt respondió y dio un paso a través del vestíbulo. Andrew lo cogió del brazo―. ¡Espera, Krupke!

―¡Drew! ―Kurt levantó su dedo hacia él―. Si empiezas a llamarle _así_...

―Sólo bromeo, cariño ―Andrew se rió con una sonrisa traviesa―. Deberías dejar el chaleco ―instruyó―. Te hace ver rechoncho.

Con otro rodar de ojos de Kurt se encogió de hombros el chaleco se lo quitó y lo dejó en el guardarropa.

―Yo diría que él es el mandón ―Blaine observó en un murmullo.

―Sólo sabe lo que se ve mejor ―Kurt respondió―. Siendo ejecutivo de publicidad él tiene un buen ojo para la belleza.

―Sí, lo tengo ― Andrew pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kurt, jalándolo cerca y mostrándolo―. Y tú eres mi accesorio favorito.

Kurt rió ante eso. Pero la verdad era que el top plateado de hecho hacia que él se destacara entre la multitud. Todo el mundo volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo al diamante brillante en medio de ellos.

Ellos paseaban a la sala de baile y el volumen aumentó. Blaine trató de no estirar la cara. La música era simplemente horrible. No tan terrible como la música en el auto, pero seguía siendo en gran cantidad horrible. ¿Cómo se supone que uno bailara con ese _thumpa-thumpa-thumpa_?

Blaine no sabía cómo sobreviviría esa noche con la posibilidad de tener que ver reír a Kurt por las estúpidas bromas de Andrew y al mismo tiempo estar ensordecido por música electrónica sin sentido.

Pasaron por una cortina gruesa roja cursi y entraron en la sala principal de baile de _Babylon_. Blaine no sabía lo que había esperado de este lugar, pero sus expectativas se superaron al instante **.**

Este lugar no era nada como el pequeño bar gay congestionado  en West Lima _Scandals_. Esto era grande y ruidoso y abarrotado con jóvenes hombres guapos con ropa ajustada. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a todos los demás. Blaine casi podía sentir los ojos hambrientos posándose en él, y se le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Cómo podría Kurt sentirse a gusto en este grupo? Pero al ver a su ex Blaine sabía la respuesta. Kurt se había convertido en la superestrella de bar gay. Él sólo se disolvía en la multitud; varios chicos lo saludaron con un beso en la mejilla o un apretón rápido. Blaine estaba impresionado por la presencia de Kurt y su confianza.

Andrew les condujo a través de la multitud hacia la barra. Mientras esperaban que el barman los notara, el DJ puso en una versión mezclada de Peacock de Katy Perry, haciendo que la gente bailar animada y cantar al tope de sus pulmones.

Blaine hizo una mueca. _Peacock_ _nunca había sido una canción que realmente le gustara_. Ella encaja en esta multitud, de cualquier forma.

Andrew se inclinó hacia Blaine, hablar en voz alta por sobre la música―. ¡Como si el DJ te haya visto entrar!

Blaine lo miró con confusión―. ¿Discúlpame?

Andrew puso su brazo derecho en los hombros de Blaine―. Tu eres el amante de Katy Perry, ¿cierto?

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Blaine preguntó, irritado. No le gustaba que El Novio se inclinara tan cerca de él. Además, no le gustaba que Andrew pensara que lo conocía de adentro hacia afuera, cuando en realidad no sabía nada de él en absoluto.

Andrew apuntó a Kurt con una risa―. ¡Habla mucho cuando esta borracho!

―Yo no me emborracho ―Kurt protestó, parado a la izquierda de Andrew―. Aún recuerdo todo claramente al día siguiente, a diferencia de otras personas.

―Si tú lo dices, cariño ―Andrew bromeó―. ¿Todavía recuerdas esa vez que vomitaste en la pista de baile cuando tocaron otra canción de Katy Perry?

―No vomité en la pista d baile ―Kurt sostuvo a la vez, pellizcando el brazo de Andrew―. Y no necesitas decirle _esa_ historia. Es embarazosa.

―¡Yo creo que fue gracioso! ―Andrew dio un codazo a Blaine de manera confidencial―. Estábamos bailando y, de repente, esta canción comienza y Kurt casi se enferma justo en la pista de baile. ¡Casi no llega a tiempo al baño! ―ahora Andrew estaba riendo a carcajadas.

―Ya había estado enfermo durante todo el día ―Kurt aclaró―. Fue el sorbo de su cerveza repugnante que me hizo vomitar y no una estúpida canción.

―No, estoy seguro que fue la canción de Katy Perry ―Andrew dijo―. Te recuerdo diciéndome que odiabas esa canción y querías salir del club lo antes posible y en el camino te enfermaste. ¿Crees que me olvide que me quede contigo en un retrete viéndote arrojar las tripas? ¡Oye, si eso no es amor, no sé lo que es!

―Te odio por decir eso, Drew ―Kurt gruñó.

―Lo sé ―Andrew le sonrió.

―¿Por qué no escribes sobre eso en tu blog así todos pueden leer cuan repugnante soy?

―¡Qué buena idea! Podría hacer eso, cariño ―Andrew bromeó un poco más y puso un beso en la mejilla de Kurt―. Voy a saludar a algunos chicos. ¿Puedo dejarlos solo por un minuto?

Kurt simplemente rodó los ojos a la salida de Andrew.

―No digas ni una palabra ―Kurt advirtió a Blaine con una mano levantada.

―No iba a decir nada ―Blaine respondió. Él no creía que fuera gracioso que escuchar _Teenage Dream_ enfermera a Kurt. Literalmente.

―¿Puedo invitarte una bebida? ―de repente había un chico rubio y alto frente a Blaine, claramente tirándole los tejos.

―Yo... uhm... ―Blaine puso nervioso, mirando la camiseta sin mangas rosa el tipo llevaba.

―No está interesado ―Kurt dijo fríamente, dando un paso más cerca de Blaine.

―No te estaba hablando a ti ―dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza hacia Kurt y se dirigió a Blaine con una mirada interrogante.

―No, gracias ―Blaine tartamudeó.

―Te lo dije ―Kurt sonrió al chico y se apoyó en el mostrador.

El chico rubio tiro a Blaine una última sonrisa ―. Tal vez más tarde, cariño.

―Gracias ―Blaine dijo a Kurt después de que el chico había desaparecido entre la multitud.

―La mejor manera de hacer que los chicos se interesen en ti es jugar al difícil de conseguir ―Kurt le dijo con un guiño―. Apuesto a que va a estar siguiéndote por aquí esta noche.

―Genial ―Blaine murmuró. Él no estaba ahí para coquetear.

―Ya te dije que eres una atracción ―Kurt dijo.

―¿Yo? ―Blaine dijo, siguiendo a Kurt voluntariamente fuera de la barra―. Todo el mundo te está mirando a _ti_.

Kurt sólo se rió de eso.

Pero Blaine ya había decidido que eso era verdad. Si, Kurt se había convertido en una superestrella de bar gay. Era precioso y hermoso, que era un diamante brillante en este mundo de purpurina. Todos los ojos estaban en él, pero nadie se atrevía a coquetearle, porque su perfección era demasiado intimidante.

―Vamos, vayamos a la pista de baile ―Kurt tomó el brazo de Blaine y lo arrastró con él.

Atrapados entre cientos de cuerpos danzantes y sudados, Kurt soltó a Blaine y levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de la música. En el centro de la pista de baile, la música era ensordecedora, lo que hace difícil cualquier conversación. Así que Blaine se concentró en ver a su pareja de baile; no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt de todos modos. Trató de coger el ritmo, también, pero no podía conseguir que sus extremidades se movieran tan fluidamente como las de Kurt.

Pronto Blaine sonrió acerca peculiaridades adorables de Kurt, como la forma en que estaba meneando los hombros y haciendo manos de jazz. Bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaron.

―¿Ves a alguien que te guste? ―Kurt le preguntó después de un rato, su voz se alzó mientras sus ojos escrutaban a la multitud de hombres lindos.

―¡Sí! ―Blaine respondió, sin apartar los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt captó su mirada para ver en quien Blaine se estaba fijando.

―¿Dónde? ―Kurt preguntó cuándo los ojos de Blaine aún estaban en él.

―¡Justo aquí! ―Blaine respondió.

Cuando Kurt finalmente cogió la indirecta, luego ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con una sonrisa por la que Blaine felizmente moriría.

―¡Sigue siendo el encantador! ―Kurt gritó con una sonrisa.

El DJ los sorprendió al poner en un disco lento, una canción pop agridulce, haciendo ralentizar a todo el mundo. Las parejas se encontraron el uno al otro en la pista de baile para sumergirse en los ojos del otro, mientras a tientas entre sí.

Ambos fueron cambiando sus pies torpemente, no sabiendo qué hacer sin el ritmo bailable. Kurt miró alrededor del lugar como si buscara a alguien. Siendo ese alguien Andrew.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera encontrar a El Novio y abandonar a Blaine en la pista de baile, Blaine dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano.

―¿Puedo tener este baile?

Se sintió valiente por pedirlo, más de lo que había sentido en el baile de graduación cuando ofreció su mano a un Kurt que lleva una falda escocesa y una corona, un Kurt que acababa de ser abandonado por Karofsky en la pista de baile, un Kurt que se había sentido humillado y mantuvo el semblante serio de todos modos.

Blaine se sentía tan valiente por pedir este baile como se había sentido en aquel entonces. Con la única diferencia que esta noche Blaine no temía al rechazo de la multitud que lo rodeaba, sino de Kurt.

Kurt se volvió hacia él con una expresión de desconcierto y reconocimiento iluminación encima de su resplandor.

Luego dio un paso más cerca.

―Si ―dijo con una sonrisa linda que tenía a Blaine en un viaje en el tiempo como ninguna otra cosa―. Sí, puedes.

Kurt tonó la mano que Blaine le ofreció y Blaine puso su mano izquierda en la cadera de Kurt. Sin embargo, esta posición de baile estándar parecía fuera de lugar para una discoteca. Kurt estalló en una sonrisa―. Espera, vamos a... ―Kurt guio las manos de Blaine para descansarlas en sus caderas, luego puso sus manos libremente alrededor de los hombros de Blaine.

―Ahí, así está mejor ―Kurt sonrió con la boca cerrada.

―Mucho mejor ―Blaine estuvo de acuerdo y le mostró los dientes.

_All along it was a fever_ _  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer__

Blaine finalmente reconoció la canción como _Stay_ de Rihanna, pero era un remix, que era simplemente perfecto desde remixes solían durar más tiempo que las canciones originales. Ahora que sostuvo a Kurt en sus brazos, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

_I threw my hands in the air_ _  
_I said show me something_  
_He said, if you dare come a little closer__

Se movieron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos del otro con precaución como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran ver allí - pero también la esperanza de encontrar algo que podría volver a conectarlos. Finalmente Blaine se relajó y le pareció muy fácil mantener la mirada de Kurt como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

_Round and around and around and around we go_ _  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__

Sólo arrastraron los pies ligeramente, balanceándose y dando la vuelta lentamente.

―¿Recuerdas el baile de graduación? ―Kurt preguntó. Blaine estaba mirando a sus labios, apreciando la forma en que se movían sus labios.

―¿Disculpa? ―Blaine gritó por encima de la música, aguzando el oído para captar las palabras de Kurt.

Kurt se acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, lo que no le importó en absoluto a Blaine.

―¿Dinosaur Prom? ―Kurt habló más alto, una mano deslizándose en el cabello de Blaine―. ¿Recuerdas?

Blaine dejó escapar una risa suave. Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo. En aquel entonces su más grande y único temor había sido que Kurt pudiera verlo sin gel y huyera gritando.

―Ese baile comenzó como una pesadilla, pero tú me salvaste  ―Blaine le dijo a su ex, sonriéndole―. Porque tú me amaste aun con mi cabello espeso.

―Sí, lo hice ―Kurt respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, ahora cubriendo sus brazos cerca del cuello de Blaine y en broma tirando de sus rizos.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

Blaine aclaró su garganta, porque su voz se había vuelto ronca―. Estoy anhelando los días en que mi única preocupación era que me vieras sin gomina.

―Yo también ―Kurt confesó con una sonrisa triste.

Blaine levantó la vista, desconcertado―. ¿En serio?

―Las cosas eran más fáciles entonces ―Kurt respondió, todo serio y arrepentido―. No tan complicadas.

―Las cosas no tiene que ser complicadas ―Blaine respondió, alzando la voz con esperanza―. Las cosas pueden ser así de fáciles de nuevo.

Kurt no respondió.

Sólo se miraron a los ojos y cuando se volvió demasiado, demasiado doloroso, Kurt se inclinó, rompiendo el contacto visual a favor de anidar su cara en el lado del rostro de Blaine, su mejilla contra la de Blaine, y continuando el baile con él lentamente, como en sueños.

_Something in the way you move_ _  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you__

Blaine estaba distraído por los dedos de Kurt que inconscientemente jugaban con sus rizos y acariciando la suave piel en la nuca de su cuello. Se preguntó si Kurt estaba al tanto de lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo.

_It takes me all the way_ _  
_I want you to stay__

Sus cuerpos ahora se tocaban, desde las piernas a mediados del pecho, moviéndose lentamente en círculos unos contra otros mientras bailaban. Kurt estaba tan increíblemente cerca ahora, su aliento fluyendo hacia la piel del cuello de Blaine, haciéndolo temblar.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_ _  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you__

La mano derecha de Kurt seguía acariciando el cuello de Blaine, sus largos dedos peinando los suaves rizos, y Blaine no quería nada más que rendirse al toque de Kurt. Llevarlo a alguna parte y hacer el amor con él. Besarlo, obviamente, besarlo por todas partes, besar a todas las dudas y el miedo del pasado año lejos.

_It's not much of a life you're living_ _  
_It's not just something you take, it's given__

―Lo siento ―Kurt murmuró de repente cerca del oído de Blaine.

Habían dejado de bailar por completo. Se quedaron allí, abrazándose fuertemente.

―Lo siento, Blaine, ¿me oyes?

Blaine se tensó. Había algo en la voz de Kurt que le decía que no era un _lo siento por pisarte el pie._

―¿Por qué?

Kurt lo acunó cerca y presionó su mejilla contra la de Blaine―. Meter la pata.

―¿De que estas hablando? ― Blaine trató de dar un paso atrás para poder mirar a los ojos de Kurt, pero su ex se aferró a él, aun rechazando el contacto visual.

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_ _  
_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone__

―Dijiste que lo sentías un millón de veces ―Kurt explicó, su cálido aliento en el oído de Blaine ―. Pero nunca me disculpe ni una vez. Sé que cometí errores. No estuve ahí para ti de la forma que debí haber estado. Lo estropeé, y solo quiero que sepas que lo siento.

―Kurt, tu no...

―Ssh ―Kurt silenció.

_Funny you're the broken one_ _  
_But I'm the only one who needed saving__

_Because when you never see the lights_ _  
_It's hard to know which one of us is caving__

Se quedaron inmóviles en medio de la multitud que baila, abrazados como si se fueran a separar si no sostenían al otro estrechamente.

Este abrazo era un _Te amo_.

Este abrazo era un _¡Nunca me dejes ir!_

Este abrazo era todo lo que Blaine necesita saber.

_It takes me all the way_ _  
_I want you to stay, stay_  
_I want you to stay, ohhh__

La música cambió a una melodía bailable de nuevo y era como si la magia se desvaneciera al instante. Sus amorosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ritmo rápido de la música.

Kurt soltó los brazos del cuello de Blaine y salió de su abrazo.

Blaine sintió que su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para el ritmo rápido. Quería seguir sosteniendo a Kurt y soñar con él.

Más que eso, quería hablar. No quería dejar ir ese momento íntimo todavía. Así que Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt para llamar su atención y guiarlo para salir de la pista de baile, pero el momento en que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt, Kurt se puso tenso y sostuvo el brazo de manera protectora, los ojos muy abiertos y presas del pánico apenas por una fracción de segundo antes de que él los relajara de nuevo.

Blaine soltó la muñeca y frunció el ceño―. ¡Lo siento! ―gritó por sobre la música―. No pretendía...

―¡Esta bien!

―¡Vamos a hablar! ¡Vamos a _hablar_! ―Blaine hizo señas a una salida de la multitud bailando, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

Sólo entonces Andrew apareció detrás de Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Kurt, levantando dos vasos de chupito.

―Toma conmigo ―Andrew susurró.

―¿Qué hay de tu coche? ―Kurt preguntó, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro a su novio.

―Tomemos un taxi a casa ―Andrew sugirió―. Puedo conseguir mi coche mañana.

―¿Este es licor de cereza?

―Con sabor canela, tu favorito ―Andrew afirmó.

―Gracias. ¡Salud! ― Kurt tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un tirón, haciendo una mueca por lo fuerte que era el alcohol.

Andrew tomó su trago también, y luego tomó su novio y se estrelló sus labios, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Kurt.

Antes de Blaine pudiera comenzar a sentirse enfermo de tener que ver a su ex dándole un beso Francés a otro chico en un bar gay, Kurt se alejó de Andrew.

―¡Drew! ―Kurt lo empujó fuera y lo miró―. ¡Te dije que nada de besuqueos en la pista de baile!

Kurt señaló con el dedo para mantenerlo a raya. Andrew le agarró la muñeca, y Kurt se estremeció levemente a su agarre.

―Y yo dije _como sea_ ―Drew respondió y sonrió a su novio, seguro de la victoria.

―¿Todavía recuerda lo que te dije además después de eso? ―Kurt lo miró con una expresión severa y tiró de su brazo fuera del alcance de Andrew.

Blaine estaba irritado por la extraña tensión entre ellos. Ellos estaban mirando el uno a otro.

Andrew levantó las manos en señal de derrota―. Lo siento cariño. Vamos, sólo es diversión ―Andrew intentó agarrar el trasero de Kurt, pero Kurt retrocedió.

―Manos fuera, Drew. Lo digo en serio. ¡Tu vida no es un maldito episodio de Queer As Folk!

―¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo que tú quieras!

Con un resoplido, Kurt se fue con rumbo desconocido, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

―¡Dios, él es tan fastidioso! ―Andrew le dijo Blaine con una risa después  que Kurt se había ido.

Blaine arqueó las cejas ante eso, horrorizado por sus palabras―. ¿Él sabe que lo llamas _así_ a sus espaldas?

Andrew rió―. ¡Oh, lo he llamado de mucho peores formas en su cara!

―Encantador ―Blaine negó con la cabeza.

―Ven y únete a mí en el bar ―Andrew puso un brazo  en los hombros de Blaine―. ¡Hala eres muy pequeño! ¿Cómo está el aire ahí abajo?

―Muy gracioso.

Blaine siguió a regañadientes el novio de Kurt a la barra. Siguió buscando a Kurt, pero su ex había desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Canción en este capítulo:   
> Rihanna – Stay   
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos . Gracias por comentar.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> De acuerdo, ¿dije que en algún momento que esto iba a ser una historia bastante corta? Resulta que esto va a ser más largo de lo esperado. Habrá tres o cuatro capítulos más de POV Blaine antes de que cambie a POV Kurt. ¡Por favor quédese conmigo! :)  
> ¡HarmonyLover, un millón de besos para ti solo por ser impresionante! :)  
> Advertencia Desglosada: abuso de alcohol

**Capítulo 7**

Blaine siguió a El Novio al bar donde se sentaron en unos taburetes. Andrew ordenó una cerveza y curvó una ceja escéptica con la orden de una Coca-Cola Light de Blaine.

―Di, ¿por cuánto tiempo saliste con Kurt? ―Andrew preguntó, sentándose cerca de Blaine y observándolo atentamente―. ¿Más de tres meses?

Blaine se preparó para el interrogatorio sobre el que Kurt le había advertido.

―Si ―Blaine respondió―. Por muchos más de tres meses ―el número exacto de maravillosos meses, días y horas que había pasado con Kurt no eran asunto de este tipo.

―De acuerdo, entonces dime una cosa ―Andrew se acercó más―. Realmente necesito saber esto y como tú eres el único con que él ha estado antes de mi – al menos es lo que Rachel me aseguró que era cierto – bueno, parece que eres el único al que puedo preguntar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine puso un gesto indiferente, removiendo la paja en el vaso su Coca-Cola. No iba a decirle este tipo nada personal sobre Kurt. Incluso si Kurt no le hubiera pedido que no hablara de más, Blaine no habría hablado de su ex con el nuevo novio. Aun así, estaba curiosidad por lo que Andrew estaba tan interesado.

―Vamos ―dio un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Andrew tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y dejó la botella fija ante los de ojos de Blaine, en voz baja, como si no quisiera atraer fisgones.

―¿Era Kurt así de célibe y frígido contigo también?

Blaine frunció sus cejas, echando un vistazo a El Novio con cautela―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Sé que él es virgen, correcto, y yo lo respeto ―Andrew continuó, ajeno al hecho de que los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron ante sus palabras.

―De hecho me encanta. No quiero salir con un fácil que ya ha pasado por cientos de manos, ¿sabes a lo que refiero? Pero a veces... ―el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración―. Quiero decir, vamos, _algo_ estaría bien, sabes, una mamada o una maldita paja, _cualquier cosa_. Todo lo que hacemos es besarnos, pero él no se lía por más de diez minutos antes de que se vaya con alguna estúpida excusa. Soy un amante paciente, de verdad, pero a veces me pregunto ¿qué diablos le pasa?

―No hay nada malo con él ―Blaine respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa socarrona―. Tal vez solo no se sienta atraído por ti.

Blaine sonrió para sí mismo y comió cacahuates para esconder el hecho de que quedó asombrado por las palabras de Andrew. ¿Kurt ni siquiera tocaba a Andrew? ¡Oh glorioso día! Blaine no podía decir por qué este pensamiento lo hacían increíblemente feliz, salvo por razones de los celos y el egoísmo, pero sabiendo que Kurt se negó a liarse con El Novio le daba ganas de chillar de alegría. Quizás fue el hecho de que esto significaba que Kurt no confiaba en Andrew todavía lo suficiente como para intimar con él. Por supuesto, Blaine estaba feliz de que Kurt no estuviera emocionalmente involucrado con alguien más.

Por otra parte, era un poco extraño ese comportamiento.

Primera, Kurt no era virgen. Ellos habían compartido su primera vez juntos y montones de veces más. Habían amado explorar el cuerpo del otro, tocando y besándose el uno al otro por todas partes. Kurt había disfrutado de todo lo que habían hecho, ¿entonces por qué no quería explorar los mismos placeres con su Nuevo novio?

―Nah, no creo que sea eso ―Andrew frunció los labios en contemplación―. Supongo que solo es increíblemente tímido. ¿Era sí contigo también?

―Lo siento, pero definitivamente no compartiré ningún detalle de nuestra vida sexual contigo ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Así que existía una vida sexual? ―Andrew profundizó.

―Éramos adolecentes y el primer novio del otro, ¿qué crees? ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa, sonriendo ampliamente, por las tantas maravillosas, felices y sexis memorias que estaban flotando a través de su cabeza.

En el principio de su relación había sido idea de Blaine no _viajar al sur del ecuador_ , porque no quería apresurar a Kurt. Aun tenia vívidamente el discurso de su amigo en mente _Sólo llega al delicado toque de un dedo_.

Pero una vez que finalmente dieron ese paso, había sido asombroso. Habían desarrollado un hambre insaciable por el otro. El cuerpo de Blaine comenzó a anhelar el toque de Kurt, y Kurt se había vuelto tan ansiosos por compartir cada posible momento juntos para perder el tiempo con él.

Algunas personas podrían decir que solo habían sido dos adolescentes calenturientos, pero Blaine sabía que eso no era verdad. El sexo con Kurt había sido especial, siempre había significado algo, porque había habido muchísimo amor y confianza involucrada. Una confianza que Blaine había traicionado.

Mirar Kurt nuevamente solo había profundizado la convicción de que ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Incluso después de todos esos meses lejos, su amor por Kurt estaba aún fuerte y creciendo cada vez que se veían. Blaine no se sorprendió al descubrir que el deseo de su ex todavía estaba vivo y que estaba ardiendo.

―¿Qué hiciste para sacarlo de su frígido estado? ―Andrew preguntó curioso.

Blaine arqueó las cejas en incredulidad. ¿Estaba realmente El Novio pidiéndole consejo sobre cómo poner a Kurt cachondo?

―En realidad no me estas pidiendo consejo de pareja, ¿verdad?

―Oh, cierto. Ustedes rompieron, así que probablemente no sea bueno preguntarte a ti ― Andrew reflexionó, acariciando una mano por la barbilla―. ¿Cuál fue la razón de que engañaras a Kurt de todas formas? Puedo entender completamente que te frustraras con él si tenías que rogar por sexo todo el tiempo, pero no me simpatizan los infieles. Si te hartaste de tu novio primero debiste romper con él y entonces ir a buscar otro. Eso es lo justo.

―No fue por sexo ―Blaine dijo defensivamente―. Kurt ya se había mudado a New York e intentamos lo de la relación a larga distancia, pero fallé. Me sentía estancado mientas que él estaba fuera explorando un nuevo y emocionante mundo. Sí, Le envié a seguir su camino, pero no había pensado en que eso me haría  como si él estuviera avanzando adelante con su vida y yo sólo era un espectador y no una parte más de ella. Sólo me sentía muy solo sin él. Sé que no tiene sentido que lo engañara cuando no quería más que estar con él y...

Blaine dejó de hablar. Se sintió enfermo por todos los sentimientos  de culpa que amenazó con desbordarse de nuevo. Además, se mordió con fuerza en los labios para contenerse de verter su corazón en El Maldito Novio de todas las personas.

―Mmh ―Andrew pensó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

―Odio las relaciones a distancia ―dijo―. No confío en nadie para permanecer fieles cuando hay medio país de por medio. Creo que esto explica por qué Kurt tiene problemas de confianza ―Andrew continuó, expresando su observación, y entonces rió―. Bueno, al menos sé que no está recibiendo algún tipo de acción en otros lugares. Pero te puedo decir que realmente no es divertido masturbarse solo en la ducha cuando esa belleza está alrededor.

El estómago de Blaine se revolvió.

―Así que, ¿tiene Kurt alguna preferencia sexual inusual?

Blaine miró con los ojos Andrew―. ¿Cómo dice? ― dijo bastante antipático.

―Como, ¿no le gusta lo rudo? ―Andrew especificó su pregunta.

―De acuerdo, deja de hablar así, ¿entendido? ―Blaine levantó las manos y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto―. No me gusta cómo hablas de él, como si fuera un trozo de carne. Kurt es la persona más moral y compasiva que he conocido. Es amable, dulce y adorable y...

Andrew se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Blaine quería estrangularlo―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―¿Estás seguro que hablamos de la misma persona? ―Andrew preguntó con una sonrisa―. El Kurt que conozco tiene una boca atrevida, una actitud maliciosa, y es un fanático del control total. ¡Me encanta! Estoy tan a trinchado en sus locuras. ¡Dios, debe ser monstruo en la cama! No puedo esperar para averiguarlo.

Por un momento Blaine estuvo perdido por las palabras.

Kurt era cualquier cosa menos duro y agresivo o exigente. Kurt siempre había sido tierno y amable cuando habían estado juntos, pero también dispuestos a explorar los diferentes tipos de placer que fueran capaces de darse mutuamente. Se sabían tentados entre sí, pero siempre en una forma amorosa y juguetona. Cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho juntos, siempre había involucrado mucha felicidad, confianza y amor. Kurt era un romántico y no un _monstruo_.

―¿Estás diciendo que solo estas con Kurt, porque quieres averiguar cómo es en la cama? ―Blaine preguntó con otro movimiento de cabeza―. ¿Y después de eso? ¿Vas a botarlo?

―Chico, no hay necesidad de molestarse ―Andrew se rió de la feroz reacción de Blaine―. No te equivoques, Estoy realmente encantado por Kurt. Me encanta un buen misterio. Con él, no sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Es muy divertido burlarse de él y ver cómo reacciona. Pero me gustaría que se abra más. Sabes, soy un libro abierto y él es este rompecabezas que no puedo entender.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Había conocido a Kurt por dentro y fuera. Habían hablado sobre todo justo desde el principio. Habían sido mejores amigos y confidentes antes de volverse novios y amantes. Habían compartido sus miedos y sus sueños; habían compartido todo.

Andrew ordenó otra cerveza y un colorido coctel  con una pequeña sombrilla. Tomó la bebida y se la dio a Blaine una sonrisa socarrona―. Perdona, pero tengo que encontrar la pieza que falta en mi rompecabezas.

Andrew se fue directo a la escalera que llevaba hasta el rellano.

Blaine lo siguió con la vista y encontró a Kurt escaleras arriba. Su ex estaba apoyado en la barandilla que rodeaba el nivel superior, charlando con un tipo rubio larguirucho que llevaba gafas y con una sonrisa tonta pero feliz.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa, porque Kurt parecía estar emocionado hablando con ese tipo. De hecho, Kurt parecía totalmente a gusto y cómodo en compañía de este tipo. Quienquiera que fuera el chico nerd de  chaqueta verde y pantalones a cuadros, a Blaine ya le gustaba y le envidiaba, porque era capaz de hacer reír a Kurt.

Blaine observó mientras Andrew se  le acercaba por detrás a Kurt, mostrando el cóctel sobre el hombro de Kurt y  dibujándoselo en un abrazo, al mismo tiempo. Inmediatamente la expresión de Kurt cambió y se alejó un poco de su amigo nerd.

El chico de las gafas se hizo a un lado sin quejarse, como si estuviera acostumbrado a la interrupción.

Andrew no pareció reconocer al chico en absoluto.

―¿Solo?

Blaine brincó. Había estado perdido en su observación de las idas arriba en el rellano que no se dio cuenta el tipo que había logrado colarse a su lado.

Blaine se volvió y vio que era el chico de la camiseta rosa sin mangas. Parecía que Kurt había estado en lo cierto sobre el chico siguiéndolo esta noche.

―Lo siento, no quería asustarte ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas dijo con una sonrisa―. ¿Quiere bailar ahora?

―No, gracias ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

―¿Seguro? ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza―. Parece que necesita a alguien que lo lleve de la mano.

Blaine suspiró. Rachel le había advertido sobre su encanto intencional de cachorro―. No mires como a un cachorro perdido ―le advirtió―. ¡O los lobos estarán sobre ti! ―no lo estaba haciéndolo deliberadamente, pero Rachel le había asegurado que se veía como un cachorro perdido la mayoría del tiempo.

―Estoy bien, gracias ―Blaine respondió―. Estoy esperando a un amigo.

Miró de nuevo y encontró que Kurt y Andrew se habían ido. Instantánea Blaine escaneó a la multitud, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, el chico nerd al que Kurt le había hablado todavía estaba de pie junto a la barandilla que daba a la pista de baile.

―Puedo hacerte compañía mientras espera ―el de la camiseta rosa sin mangas ofreció, acariciando el cuello de la camisa de Blaine―. Puedo ayudarte a ponerlo celoso.

―Gracias por tu oferta, pero necesito que confié en mi otra vez ―Blaine explicó y le rozó la mano de la otra persona lejos de una manera cortés―. No me servirá de nada si me ve caminando por ahí con una cara bonita a mi lado.

―Oh, gracias, cariño ― el rubio susurró, presionando una mano en su corazón.

Blaine corrió escaleras arriba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos . Gracias por comentar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> Para aclarar cosas: Andrew y Kurt viven juntos, pero no tiene sexo. Además, Andrew no viola a Kurt. Esta NO es una historia de violación. Andrew respeta los deseos de Kurt de no intimar.   
> Este capítulo presenta a un invitado especial. Espero que les guste. :)

**Capítulo 8**

En el nivel superior la música no era tan ensordecedora como abajo en la pista de baile. Había pequeños séparées* y sofás de cuero para estar cómodos en todas partes. Sin embargo, Kurt no estaba a la vista.

Curioso Blaine se acercó al muchacho con el pelo corto y rubio, y grandes gafas.

―Hola, discúlpame, me estaba preguntando...

―Gracias, pero no estoy interesando ―el chico dijo sin dejar que Blaine terminara la oración, y miró a Blaine con cautela―. No me enrollo, lo siento.

Los ojos de Blaine se ensancharon al darse cuenta que el chico creyó que le estaba coqueteando.

―Uhm, no, en realidad no me quería enrollar contigo...

―¿No? ―el chico preguntó, sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo completamente aliviado―. Quiero decir, no es que reciba muchas ofertas para enrollarme aquí de todos modos, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedes querer de mí?

―¿Qué tal hablar? ―Blaine respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

―Guau, es la primera vez ―el chico dijo, ahora volviendo su atención plenamente a Blaine con una sonrisa brillante―. Los chicos aquí no están usualmente interesados en hablar.

―Lo siento, no sé todavía la etiqueta. Esta noche es mi primera vez en _Babylon_ ―Blaine explicó―. Sólo que te vi hablando con Kurt Hummel, y me pregunté si lo conocías bien.

Instantáneamente el tipo se tensó y entrecerró los ojos con recelo a Blaine―. Sí, lo conozco. Pero mejor que no intentes nada con él, porque tiene novio.

―Sí, lo sé. Soy amigo de Kurt desde en Lima, de donde él viene ―Blaine explicó.

―¡OH DIOS MÍO! ―el chico exclamó, agarraron los brazos de Blaine saltando arriba y abajo―. ¿Eres amigo de Kurt? ¡Me estaba _muriendo_ por conocer a alguien que lo conozca! ¡Quiero decir, obviamente hay un montón de chicos aquí que lo conocen, pero en realidad no lo _conocen_ , y yo quería conocer desesperadamente a un amigo de Kurt de Ohio! ¡Además, realmente no se puede hacer amigos en el club, esto es sólo acerca de enrollarse y presumir, es una lo-cura! Cielos, lamentó si estoy gritando. Cuando me emocionó, ¡suelo gritar!

―Está bien ―Blaine respondió con una tímida sonrisa, un poco asustado de la reacción de sobreexcitación del chico―. Es bueno ver que hay algunos chicos normales aquí. Normal en el sentido de sentirse incómodo e irritado por todo el sexo en el aire. Soy Blaine, por cierto.

―¡Tan encantado de conocerte! ―el chico nerd con grandes lentes tomó la mano de Blaine y la sacudió, de hecho sacudió todo el brazo de Blaine de arriba a abajo―. Soy Chandler.

―¿Tú... eres _Chandler_? ―Blaine preguntó con asombro, una sensación extraña creciendo dentro de él―. ¿Cómo conociste a Kurt, si se puede saber?

―Lo conocí en un tienda de música en Lima hace más de un año ―Chandler explicó emocionado―. Soy de Ohio, también, sabes. Cielos, conocer a Kurt fue amor a primera vista. Bueno, a mi vista lo es. ¡Él es tannn increíble! Soy un gran, gran fan de su excepcional voz y su gran sentido de la moda. ¡Quiero dirigir su club de fans oficial, cuando se haga famoso!

Blaine sonrió. Lo entendió. Chandler era un admirador del talento de Kurt. Quería apoyar a Kurt para lograr sus sueños, no volverse su novio.

A decir verdad, Blaine nunca había visto una foto del chico de la tienda de música que había estado coqueteando con Kurt por mensajes de texto. En su cabeza siempre lo había imaginado alto, atractivo músico pretendiendo a Kurt. De hecho, había pintado a un chico muy parecido a Andrew. Las repetidas afirmaciones de Kurt que Chandler no había sido una historia de amor no habían tranquilizado a Blaine en absoluto.

Conocer finalmente al chico con el que Kurt se había mensajeando hizo sentir a Blaine como un idiota celoso. El verdadero Chandler era bastante lindo en comparación con el rival que Blaine había imaginado en su cabeza.

―¿Vienes aquí a menudo? ―Blaine preguntó.

―Nah, _Babylon_ en realidad no es mi tipo de escena. Sólo vengo aquí para ver a Kurt ―Chandler confesó, entonces en el siguiente segundo sus ojos se ensancharon―. ¡Oh, eso me hace sonar como un horripilante acosador! No estoy _enamorado_ , enamorado de él. Okay, tal vez un poco, quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible _no_ enamorarse de él? ¡Él es _in-creíble_!

Blaine asintió en acuerdo y mostró una sonrisa brillante―. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en algún lugar?

―¡Sí, absolutamente! ¡ _Necesito_ hablarte sobre Kurt! ―Chandler llevó a Blaine hacia un lugar del salón. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en los sillones con una mesa baja dividiéndolos.

―¿Qué tan bien conoces a Kurt? ―Chandler disparó su primera pregunta―. ¿Son buenos amigos?

Blaine se volteó arrepentido―. Me gusta pensar eso, lo conozco bastante bien ―respondió―. Pero no hemos estado en contacto por casi un año, por lo que me he perdido gran parte de su vida actual.

Chandler asintió con un rostro severo y la frente arrugada.

―Sólo me puse en contacto con él de nuevo hace un par de semanas ―Chandler explicó―. Veras, cuando conocí a Kurt por primera vez estando en Lima comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes. Fue muy divertido, pero entonces me dijo que dejara de escribirle, porque su novio se puso celoso. Entonces hace como cuatro o tres meses comencé a escribirle de nuevo, sólo para saber si había llegado a Nueva York y cómo le estaba yendo. Sólo respondía ocasionalmente y se rehusaba a verme; bueno, siempre ha tenido una excusa para no verme. Entonces me dijo que su novio no lo dejaba salir con otros chicos y pensé, ¡genial, así que aún está con ese idiota celoso!

Chandler dejó escapar un suspiro dramático, y continuó hablando como una cascada, no dándole tiempo a Blaine para procesar toda la información.

―¿Has conocido a su novio? ―Chandler preguntó, y cuando Blaine asintió, continuó―. Él es un idiota, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Comencé a venir a _Babylon_ , porque Kurt me había dicho que estaba aquí cada noche de viernes. Su novio incluso me consiguió una identificación falsa, pero me ignora totalmente. Andrew, quiero decir, no Kurt. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para ser digno de su tiempo. ―Chandler rodó los ojos―. Afortunadamente, a él no le importa que hable con Kurt; claramente no me ve como una amenaza. Cielos, espero que Kurt rompa con ese tipo algún día, pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? Quiero decir que ha estado con su novio desde hace tanto tiempo y que incluso viven juntos.

―Espera ―Blaine lo interrumpió, levantando su mano―. ¿Crees que el novio actual de Kurt es el mismo con el que estaba en Lima?

―Sí, ese idiota celoso que ni siquiera le permitía escribirme. Aparentemente se mudaron a New York juntos.

―Uhm, no, en realidad, ese idiota celoso de antes era yo ―Blaine admitió tímidamente.

―¿Huh? ―Chandler estaba confundido.

―Yo era el novio de Kurt antes, en Lima ―Blaine explicó―. Yo fui el que se puso todo molesto por que le escribieras. Pero nosotros... rompimos poco después de que él se mudara a New York.

―Oh ―Chandler dijo, mostrándose un poco incómodo por todo lo sucedido―. Lo siento. No quise llamarte un idiota celoso.

Blaine hizo una mueca―. Bueno, creo que eso fui exactamente. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de perder a Kurt y había entrado en pánico, porque estaba a punto de irse a New York y... cuando me enteré de que había intercambiado mensajes contigo acabe de convertirme en todo un _Hulk_ con él. ―Blaine se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Chandler preguntó, fascinado por la historia de Blaine―. No rompieron por mis mensajes, ¿cierto?

―No ―Blaine dijo, tragando y evitando los ojos de Chandler―. No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

―Caramba, me alegro. ¡Qué historia! Y yo que pensaba que este estúpido Andrew era el sempiterno novio de la secundaria de Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza―. Por lo que he aprendido que sólo ha estado saliendo con Andrew durante unos tres meses.

―Oh, eso no es mucho tiempo ―Chandler remarcó―. Ahora que lo pienso Kurt no pudo conocer a Andrew en la preparatoria, porque él ya tiene veinte y algo. ¿Andrew te consiguió una identificación falsa también?

―Sí, lo hizo ―Blaine consiguió sacar su identificación y se lo mostró―. Al parecer, pensó que esta imagen era graciosa.

Chandler rió ante la fotografía y sacó la propia identificación de su bolsillo―. Mírame. Es una imagen en blanco y negro de Buddy Holly. Andrew dice que hay un gran parecido.

―La verdad es que no me gusta ese tipo ―Blaine murmuró―. Andrew es decir, no de Buddy Holly.

―Bienvenido al club ―Chandler dijo con un suspiro.

―Así que, ¿solo has estado viendo a Kurt aquí?

―Sí, cada noche de viernes desde hace cinco semanas ―Chandler confirmó y se inclinó confidencialmente―. Dime, ¿puedo hablar abiertamente contigo?

―Seguro ―Blaine respondió, inclinándose hacia el otro.

―Estoy preocupado por Kurt ―Chandler dijo con sinceridad en los ojos.

Inmediatamente Blaine se tensó. Podría decir por el sonido de la voz de Chandler que no era un _Estoy preocupado porque Kurt está involucrado con alguien que reparte identificaciones falsas._

Esto era algo serio.

―Te escucho ―Blaine le solicitó cuando Chandler no continuó.

―No sé cómo decirlo ―Chandler comenzó, torciendo la costura de su chaqueta en sus manos―. Es como si, cuando me habla suena tan emocionado y excitado, pero es algo como falso y creo que él ofrece un espectáculo, porque la verdad es que no es feliz. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Además, me sigue mintiendo sobre su situación real.

―¿Su situación real? ― Blaine solicitó, frunciendo las cejas.

―Si, como seguir diciéndome que es una estrella en NYADA, pero he descubierto que no es un estudiante ahí. Quiero decir, sigue diciéndome todas esas maravillosas historias acerca de las canciones que está ensayando en NYADA y cuán genial es allí, pero sé que es una mentira.

―¿De verdad te dijo que era un estudiante de NYADA? ―Blaine estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Kurt inventaría historias falsas de estar en NYADA cuando afirmó que a todos los demás que había dejado atrás sus sueños de Broadway?

―Si ―Chandler confirmó y escuchó algunas cosas que Kurt le había dicho de su vida como estudiante de NYADA. Blaine reconoció todas las tareas y proyectos como cosas recientes de las que Rachel estaba constantemente hablando. Parecía que Kurt solo repetía lo que pasaba en la vida de Rachel, alegando ser suya.

―Cuando habla sobre NYADA lo hace con tanta pasión y felicidad, y puedo ver sus ojos brillar. Es por eso que no le dije que sé la verdad. ―Chandler se encogió de hombros―. No sé qué hacer o cómo llegar a él. No hay nadie con quien pueda hablar acerca de mis preocupaciones, porque ni siquiera sé dónde vive Kurt o quiénes son sus amigos. No está en Facebook tampoco. Por eso estaba esperando conocer al fin a un de sus amigos, alguien que lo conociera y pudiera decirme que dejara de preocuparme.

Chandler señaló hacia Blaine―. Así que esta es la señal para que me asegures que está bien y me preocupo mucho.

Blaine se mordió los labios―. La verdad es que no lo sé ―admitió―. Espero que este bien, pero también estoy preocupado por él.

La cara de Chandler cayó―. Mierda. Me temía este tipo de respuesta. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos ayudarlo o al menos conseguir que nos diga lo que le molesta?

―Honestidad brutal ―Blaine murmuró, más para sí que respondiendo la pregunta de Chandler.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Encararlo sobre sus mentiras ―Blaine sugirió―. No es del tipo que miente. De hecho odia a los mentirosos. No sé por qué empezó a mentir a todo el mundo, pero él no es así en absoluto. Simplemente le deberíamos preguntar.

―Lo haces sonar tan fácil ―Chandler dijo―. Tengo miedo de que pudiera alejarse de mí y se niegue a hablar conmigo nunca más.

―Si queremos ayudarlo, debemos tomar ese riesgo ―Blaine dijo, sonando más confiado de lo que realmente se sentía. Sin embargo, después de la forma en que Kurt había bailado con él, Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt no lo echaría de su vida de nuevo si Blaine insistía en quedarse.

―¿Quién está tomando un riesgo sobre qué?

Blaine se estremeció ligeramente cuando Kurt apareció de repente en la mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos . Gracias por comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Estoy tratando de no hacer de esta una historia de nunca acabar como me pasó con mis otras historias. Esta historia se supone será corta e hiriente. Espero poder mantenerla corta. No lo prometo. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Nota traductor:
> 
> Vuelvo con otra traducción, nunca creí que esto de traducir me fuera a gustar, pero lo hace. Como en todo lo que hago trato de dar lo mejor de mí, pero a veces cometo errores, así que favor de hacerme saber si encuentran uno.
> 
> Sinceramente no he terminado de leer la historia, lo hago a la par que traduzco; pero como le dije a la autora, la sinopsis me convenció a tal punto de querer hacerla en español.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
